


Million Dollar Man

by Okaymcr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frerard, Gang, Gay, M/M, Smut, crime lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaymcr/pseuds/Okaymcr
Summary: "You're the most exotic flower, darling."Frank Iero is the most notorious Crimelord in all of the American east coast.  Especially New Jersey. He has more respect than the president himself, more money than he knows what to do with, and more power than he ever imagined himself having.Regardless, Frank lacks possesion one thing; Love.But when a porcelain complexion beauty, with an innocent head and a naïve way of thinking stubbles upon him, that might just change Franks game forever.--DisclaimerThis story does depict actions, opinions and thoughts of domestic and sexual abuse. These actions, opinions and thoughts are not a reflection of mine nor those mentioned in the story irl. Thank you.





	1. Prologue

    The highlight of Franks lowlife was the empire he built up from the depths of the New Jersey soil. From running on empty to striving ahead of any and all competitors. He was the most victorious when it came to his business and he wasn't afraid to admit he was the best around.

By twenty five, the once bullied and harassed short kid who was told he would never amount to anything and would live on the streets until he died, was suddenly rising above them all financially, making more money than all his doubters combined.

Drugs, weapons, sex and murder were Franks specialties. He could get you what you wanted when you wanted it, quickly and painlessly, at least for him. By doing this he earned respect swiftly, he was celebrated and looked up to by everybody else in the drug trade. Showered with compliments and positive emotions. He was the man of every hour.

But Frank had one issue. He was lonely. Sure, he could get sex whenever he wanted, he had friends and people to talk to. But he was missing a connection. Living in a big house in the hills with no one but his staff, Frank felt like his soul was physically lost without this little piece of the puzzle.

It wasn't as if he wasn't social. He was. There were business parties that happened with a whole bunch of different clients constantly. At least once a month someone new was requesting Franks apperance, they either wanted to talk business or get on his good side — just in case. So Frank would usually go, after having nothing better to do.

The reality was all the one night stands in the world could never replace the feeling of coming home to open arms and a genuinely happy smile after a hard day. A pretty face only went so far until Frank got bored. But nothing compares to that feeling of heaven. Nothing.

#              ❦

Gerard was an easy going boy. He lived a simple life and was unknowingly a slave to what his boyfriend called love. But Gerard was too naïve to know any better.

Berts way of loving Gerard was expressed through copious amounts of sex and his fists to the snowy white skin of the nineteen year old boy, tainting it with ugly brown and purple bruises, the occasional red mark and scratch, as well as being a little too aggressive during sex. They had a safeword, but Bert usually got so caught up in his own selfish need to climax he blocked out the boys voice and focused on the sensation he was receiving.

But Gerard was okay with it. He was lead to believe it was alright for Bert to do that and he didn't question Bert because he was told not too. There was no care given to the boy, his life up until meeting Bert had been difficult enough and now he was getting the short end of the stick all over.

He got hooked on drugs when he was young, by mistake of course. A friend who turned out to be not so friendly had given Gerard a joint, that wasn't bad, but it went from joints and cigarettes, to cocaine and other unnamed drugs Bert would give Gerard. He wasn't happy with it, but he had an unbearable addiction that Bert fueled.

Bert wasn't as high up as Frank in the trade, but he wasn't far off either. They were both crimelords in their own right, eventually they would come to meet, figure out a business plan, make friends with each other, that was one of Berts dreams that he often rambled on about to Gerard. He wanted to get in good with Frank and make sure he was well secured.

Gerard only knew Frank as "Mr. Iero", that's what Bert called him. Gerard had voiced no opinion on the subject, he couldn't really. He didn't care, but he couldn't let Bert know that.

"Gerard?" Called Bert from the bedroom. Gerard was currently sitting at the rickety kitchen table, sketching out a picture of a little white kitten he saw was missing from the morning paper. 

"Yes?" He called back

"Come in here," Berts voice sounded serious, Gerard knew what was good for him to some kind of degree, disobeying Bert wasn't a good idea.

He got up from the table, his bare feet padding against the cold floor as he made his way to the bedroom he shared with his lover.

"Yes, sir?" Gerard asked again. Bert never liked Gerard calling him by his name, Gerard was given a choice between Sir, Master and Berts personal favourite (frankly Gerard's too) Daddy.

"You know that man I've been talking about a lot? Mr. Iero?" Bert mused and Gerard nodded

"There's a party being held this Saturday, he's going to be attending and so are you and I," Bert spoke assertively, making Gerard cock his head slightly

"Why do you want me to go?" Gerard asked softly

"Because princess, I want to show off my property and make everyone envy the living fuck out of what I have and they can't touch," Bert explained, getting up from the unmade bed he had been laying on

"Okay," Gerard nodded, folding his hands together as Bert walked up to him

"I'll get you a nice suit and you'll be so pretty," Bert smiled, grabbing Gerard forcefully and kissing him deeply

All Gerard could taste was cigarettes and stale whiskey, but he was used to it. It was a common thing, but an acquired taste. Not like either of them cared anyways.

"Do I _have_ to wear a suit?" Gerard pouted and Bert tightened his grip on the back of the boys neck

"Yes, don't question it, and also, don't fuck things up for me, you're there to play the loving boyfriend, nothing else," Bert said sternly, grabbing Gerard's ass aggressively making the boy let out a small squeak

Gerard wasn't one for parties, but if he was told to go, he had to go. There was nothing he could do about it. Gerard was, without knowing, like material property to Bert. And it could only get worse. 


	2. Suits, Ties And A Black Eye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank starts the process of calming his nerves while Gee and Bert get ready for the party.

    Frank stood in front of the mirror, unbuttoning his white dress shirt and slipping it off, sighing as he did so. Today was successful, but today was also stressful. That's how it always went, Frank would bring his empire closer and closer to conquering more of the American drug population, but that took a lot of work.

Not to mention all he'd come home to was his staff of three who lived in the guest house. Granted, they all chatted like normal human beings and Frank treated them as equals because they were, but them being there filled no holes.

Falling back onto his bed, he bit on his lip as his eyes gently closed. Frank was more then ready to attend the party happening a little ways out of town tonight, after a nap of course.

This one was held by a close partner of his, Ray Toro. Ray was a good friend of Franks, truthfully they were best friends. They both had established agreements with each other business wise. Ray liked having Frank to all of his parties and such because he knew Frank needed help with social skills, meeting people, holding a conversation, not having a panic attack in the middle of his sentence. Plus Ray understood how cranky Frank got when he spent too much time alone.

People always made an effort to talk to Frank, being on his good side meant possible good benefits and security. They didn't know that was really just an illusion, Frank forgot both their names and faces the second they walked away. It really didn't mean much to him what people thought.

What he needed right now was sleep, a good two hours would charge him up just enough to attend this party in a good mood. It was the only way he thought he could relieve his stress at this point, so that's what he did.

❦

Gerard stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself in the suit Bert had bought him. He ran a hand through his short black hair, studying the way the suit properly hugged his curves and fitted him exceptionally well. Bert liked it for those reasons, and Gerard couldn't disagree.

As he fiddled with his tie, he noticed the fresh bruise underneath his eye that Bert gifted him with it last night. The term gifted being used very loosely obviously. Bert told him to cover it up with make up, and if at any point the make up smudged off to tell anyone who asked that it was just him being clumsy. Gerard happily obliged.

"Baby," Bert said softly, walking behind Gerard and looking at him in the mirror

"Yes daddy?" Gerard asked, messily doing up his tie

"You haven't taken care of that eye like I told you to," Bert said, his teeth slightly gritted together

"I will, I just wanted to finish getting dressed," Gerard spoke a bit hesitantly, placing his hands gently at his side's

"What is this?" Bert spoke, his raising his voice slightly as he grabbed Gerard's shoulder, forcing him to turn around

"I-I didn't know how to tie it," Gerard mumbled softly

"Stupid boy, must I do everything for you," Bert rolled his eyes, the annoyed tone hitting Gerard's heart, he hated making his daddy mad

Now with Gerard and the concept of 'daddy', he wasn't fully engulfed in being a little. Bert wouldn't allow it. Gerard was halfway there and he didn't mind it that way. He had feminine aspects, but he very rarely wore make up or skirts in fear of Berts reaction. He didn't get stuffies or pacifiers, he spoke usually the same all the time except for certain occasions.

The word daddy almost was just a word between the two rather then it having a full backup meaning. Gerard couldn't physically or mentally achieve any of those things, so daddy was just a word that got Bert off and made Gerard feel safe.

Bert pulled Gerard roughly by the tie, undoing it and starting over again as Gerard stood there on the brink of tears, he was upset that he made Bert mad. He didn't mean too.

When Bert finished with Gerard's tie he looked up, seeing the glossy eyes of his boyfriend and feeling his blood boil.

"Don't you fucking cry, I don't need you all worked up and cranky before we go," Bert spat, making Gerard swallow the lump in his throat and blink, accidently letting a tear out.

That earned him a smack on the cheek, making him jolt back a bit, looking at Bert with big eyes and wiping his tears away.

"You're such a cry baby, I can't do anything with you without you sobbing every two seconds," Bert spoke, letting an annoyed sigh out of his lips and starting to walk out of the room

"Fix your bruise, we're leaving in ten minutes!" He yelled, walking down the hallway.

Gerard bit his pale bottom lip, sniffling slightly. Being upset made his daddy even more upset. Great. He would have to just forget about it and put on his happy face. If he was good tonight, Bert would reward him. That was something positive to look towards.

He sat at the mirror in the bedroom, grabbing some make up and starting to dab it on the brown bruise that tainted the skin under his eye. He was misbehaving last night, resulting in spilling Berts cocaine all over the floor. Gerard got more then just a spanking last night. He wasn't too fond of it either.

But tonight was different. Gerard was going to show Bert how good he could really be. He was going to make him proud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters for this story will probably go up quickly, I have 60% of the story written out. I just have to figure out what to do with the rest of it. And Franks perspectives are kinda short but it's just because Bert and Gerard have more aspects of the story that need to be followed.


	3. Anxiety and Regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franks appearance at the party is heavily anticipated. Especially by Bert and Gerard.

    "Mr. Iero?" A soft voice spoke, as a hand was placed on Frank shoulder

He opened one of his eyes, being met with the soft spoken face his maid who smiled sweetly at him. He rubbed his face, shuffling in his position and stretching out his arms before speaking.

"What is it?" He asked with a yawn

"I predicted that you'd fall asleep, it'll be time to go in almost an hour, I just thought I'd wake you before it got too late," She kept her smile, standing up straight and holding her hands together infront of her

"Thank you," Frank returned the smile, dismissing her before throwing back the covers and getting up to grab what he had picked out for tonight and making his way to the on suite, placing his clothes on the counter and turning on the shower. 

Frank was told there were supposed to be over five hundred people at Rays house, which made him nervous no doubt. He didn't like getting lost in crowds and he usually liked it best when people came to him first rather then have it be the other way around. Regardless of his tough demeanor he had some problems with anxieties he stubbornly surpressed and fixed with narcotics as well as drinking. He only thought he worried too much, he had never been diagnosed with any form of it, therefore to Frank, it wasn't there. 

These were the things he thought about in the shower, he couldn't help it. All his mind could think of while the water ran down his back was what if he said something that would offended someone accidently, or give someone a bad impression. He was very night and day with his social skills. No one predicted him to be this way though, so he should just live up to the façade that he was superior to everyone there. Which wasn't a lie, but only 95% truth.

Stepping out of the shower, he quickly dried himself off, admiring in the mirror the tattoos that scattered his body. When that was done he got dressed fairly quickly, he liked to keep things simple, black and white. He also secretly liked suits that were only a tiny bit smaller then him because it fit his body better and hugged his muscles well.

After he finished with his tie, he made his way back into his bedroom, still trying to calm his thoughts in the process, taking deep breaths as he sprayed himself with his favourite cologne and placed his rings on his fingers, one showing he was in a specific gang and the other being one his mother gifted him when he was younger.

By the time the maid had come up to tell him it was time to leave, he was ready. Walking down the long staircase and slipping on his trench coat before making his way out of the house. A black Mercedes was parked in front, the chauffeur opening the back door for Frank to step inside. The ride would take about thirty minutes, but he enjoyed that fact.

Ray lived in the country side, so Frank got to enjoy the scenery that was layed out along the road. Everything worked with this process Frank did for calming down before he's go out, it was a slow progression. Once he was there he'd be fine. It would all work out.

                                   ❦ 

Gerard and Bert had arrived a little passed seven thirty. Bert was greeted with happy eyes and people who considered him to be rather powerful himself. Gerard stood back, his hand clutched to Berts as he watched him laugh and converse with those around him. Gerard didn't mind staying quiet, he actually found it rather soothing that he didn't have to be outputting.

Bert lead the boy through the sea of people, knowing exactly where he wanted to go. Ray. He would know where Frank was and when he'd arrive, Bert wanted to make sure he didn't miss the notorious crime lord for the world. He needed to put his plan into action and sell it like he's never sold anything before.

"Toro!" Bert smiled widely at Ray who was taking a sip from his glass of wine

"Bert," Ray said, "Nice to see you again. Who's this?" He asked nodding to Gerard

"This is my boyfriend, Gerard," Bert answered, watching as Ray shook Gerard's hand

"Nice of you to bring him," Ray smiled gently

"Yes, well, I was hoping to find Mr. Iero, is he here yet?" Bert asked

"Frank? No, I don't think. I'm sure he won't be long though," Ray shrugged

'Frank.' Gerard thought to himself, he had never heard Mr. Iero's first name before. He liked it.

"Thanks Ray, I'll talk to you later," Bert nodded before tugging Gerard along again

"Listen," Bert started, whispering sharply into Gerard's ear making the boy perk up 

"When Iero gets here, you say nothing, keep your mouth shut, I do the talking and you sit here and look pretty, got it?" Bert warned

"What if he talks to me?" Gerard asked, genuinely curious

"Smile, and nod, nothing else," Bert spat and Gerard nodded gently, sighing to himself

"If you're good I'll give you a treat tonight, and maybe bring you back to one of these."

Gerard's eyes gleamed now. Bert would give him a treat, and bring him out of the house again? Usually Gerard was stuck inside all day, but if he was good he could see more of the world, meet new people, have fun. Bert always told Gerard everyone was out to hurt him, from the beginning Gerard was brainwashed to believe so, but he knew better. This was golden, beautiful, this was just what he wanted.

"Frank!" Gerard heard Ray yell, making his way to the door as everyone's heads turned anticipating the Jesus Christ of the drug trade

Walking in, dressed in black from head to toe, tattoos peaking from his suit, on his hands and neck, with a trench coat draped over his shoulders, golden rings on his fingers and short dark hair, but enough to run your fingers through to help you fall asleep. Gerard's eyes gleamed even more. Frank gave off intimidating, menacing, confident and compassionate vibes all at the same time. Gerard's eyes were glued to him. He couldn't wait to meet him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is gonna be fun


	4. Tattoos and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets Bert and Gerard — but Berts temper rises when he's not Franks main priority.

    Franks deep eyes scanned the room, searching over faces seeing who was of most importance, who he knew and who he had to know. Familiar faces mixed with mysterious ones all at once, he stepped further into the silent room with Ray still by his side, looking around once more before his eyes landed on a porcelain skinned teenager, with short raven black hair and bright eyes. Frank smiled, in which the boy blushed a deep red, making Franks smile grow even larger.

"Go about your business, don't stop on account of me," Frank nodded, looking around once more before Ray grabbed his wrist gently and took him out of the room and into the hallway

"How are you?" Ray asked as Frank slipped his coat off of his shoulder 

"I feel fine, now," Frank shrugged

"Wanna cigarette? Or a glass of whiskey?" Ray questioned

"Both sound nice, thanks Ray," Frank smiled softly as Ray grabbed a cigarette out of a near by packet he kept at his house _just_ for Frank

"There's been a few people asking about you, you'll have some interesting conversations tonight pal," Ray chuckled, leading Frank down the hall and into the set of large doors at the end, filling into Rays office 

"Any chance that beautiful boy is one of them?" Frank asked

"Which one? The teenager? Possibly, he's with Bert who was asking about you not long ago," Ray shrugged, walking into his office and over to his liquor cabinet

"Bert McCracken?" Frank asked with a slight grimace as Ray poured him the whiskey

"Yeah," Ray nodded, "Here, I keep the best stuff in my office," He chuckled, handing Frank the glass before Frank put the cigarette in his mouth

"Thanks," Frank smiled, lighting the cigarette swiftly 

"You better get back out there," Ray sighed, "The night is young but you probably won't feel young after all the talking you'll have to get yourself through," Ray laughed placing a hand on Franks shoulder

"Here we go again."

                              ❦ 

Gerard earned a rough pinch from Bert because of the blush he directed towards Frank. He couldn't help it, anyone would get like that after someone like Frank gives you a smile. But it was fine, Gerard just wanted to see Frank up close. He wanted to admire the tattoos poking out from his suit and hear his voice up close, even though he knew he wasn't allowed to talk to Frank. 

When Gerard was being tugged through the crowd again, his mind was still in a seperate place, he didn't really notice until they both came to an abrupt stop, Gerard's confusion making him look around as to assess his surroundings.

"Mr. Iero, I wanted to talk to you," he heard Bert say, making him tense up before looking straight, seeing Frank stood in front of them both, instantly hiding behind Bert

"Okay, Bert, about what exactly? Frank said, letting the cigarette dangle between his lips as Bert started charming up Frank, Gerard sensed a tension, or some kind of disgust from Frank. But he had directed it towards Bert, which settled the boys nerves a bit 

Gerard couldn't help but stare. He knew it was rude but Frank had a certain aura about him that made it hard to look away. Up close he noticed some of the scars on Franks face, the slight stubble growing on his cheeks, the honey coloured eyes with green lacing in. He was even better now that Gerard could really see him.

"Who's this?" He heard Frank ask, making him jolt out of his trance

"My boyfriend, Gerard, but he really has nothing to do with the-"

"No no, he's here isn't he? You must have some interest in this, sweetheart?" Frank asked soothingly making Bert squeeze Gerard's hand really hard in which Gerard let out a yelp before shaking his head silently

"Aw, come on," Frank said softly, "No need to act shy with me, I won't hurt you," Frank hummed, in which Gerard stepped out from his quivering position behind Bert

"Frank I-"

"Bert," Frank spoke, drawing out Berts name with his voice, "You're a lucky man, I'll talk to you later." Frank smiled, blowing out smoke from his cigarette winking at Gerard before walking off

"Gerard," Bert said, steam practically coming out from his ears

"Yes daddy?" Gerard asked softly

"Go wait outside until we go. I'll deal with you later," Bert spoke and Gerard nodded sadly

Gerard didnt protest. So much for a treat, or being let out of the house again. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he left the scene of the party, walking down the sets of steps and sitting at the bottom, placing his face in his hands as he started to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit shorter, they'll get longer as the story progresses and I'll update sooner than usually just because of the absence of length in this one. :)


	5. I'll Take Care of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets curious as to Gerard's where abouts, while Gerard can't help but cry.

   Frank had talked to multiple people by now, occasionally getting Ray to fill his glass back up. The alcohol had his nerves stimulated and numb enough for him to talk easily without any anxiety building up inside him. He liked the idea of that, he was settled happily by now. He was Frank Iero the notorious crime lord and mass murderer, without his nerves being pinched he was just simply Frank. 

As he talked with an older man who had invested largely in the human trafficking business, which didn't suprise him, most rich old men in such crime situations were perverted. His eyes wandered over and landed on Bert. He was talking with a group of men, but Gerard was nowhere in sight. That puzzled Frank. Gerard seemed like such a shy boy, like he couldn't function without Bert by his side. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe Gerard was just in the bathroom or possibly somewhere else in the room. So Franks eyes searched, scanning every face he could but seeing no Gerard.

"...And she was a profitable investment," the man chuckled as Frank turned back to look at him

"That's good Mr. Schneider, I'm glad your investments are going well, but you'll have to excuse me," He said apologetically

"Certainly Mr. Iero, you're a busy man," Schneider laughed, patting Franks shoulder before walking off

Frank looked around, if he saw Gerard was without Bert maybe he could talk to him. He seemed to be controlled by Bert like some kind of puppet. That didn't sit well with Frank. He knew Bert wasn't the nicest, it was obvious Bert thought no different with his boyfriends.

"Frank," Said a voice as Franks shoulder was clutched, making him turn around to face Ray

"What Ray?" Frank asked, looking Ray dead in the eyes

"What are you looking for man, did you lose something or what?" Ray laughed

"Have you seen Gerard?" Frank asked and Rays face fell

"Frank, don't go messing with Berts property," Ray said, "That's not smart."

"He's not property, he's human, I just wanna talk to the boy," Frank shrugged, playing with his hands

Ray sighed, rubbing his face, "I think I saw him go outside, probably for a smoke, I'm not sure, that's all I know," Ray shrugged

"Thanks Ray," Frank smiled, making his way through the crowd and to the front door, opening it swiftly before shutting it behind him, looking around

Frank stood in silence, looking up at the night sky that was peppered with stars. It wasn't cold but there was still a slight breeze, which made Frank a bit uncomfortable. He looked around the top of the steps, not seeing or hearing anything over the noise coming from inside. But as he stepped down along the grey stone steps he heard gentle sobs, sounding as if they were coming from a little ways away. Looking down he saw a huddled figure sitting on the very last step, their body jolting from choppy air intake.

"Gerard?"

                                   ❦

 

Gerard's eyes were now red and puffy, his cheeks uncomfortably stained with once hot tears, but now cold as ice against the gently blow of wind. He was scared of how Bert would react when they got home, how he was going to be stuck inside for the rest of his life. He was nineteen, he wanted to live a free life but Bert wouldn't allow it. Since he was little he always dreamed of the freedom he would have as a teenager, but those little dreams never really did come true. 

He felt like a complete fuck up. He couldn't do anything right. Bert hated him, he was sure everyone in that party hated him. He just wanted to sleep, dreaming was where he was happiest, where anything was possible. His only true sense of independence and freedom was in his head.

Instead of sleeping he knew once they got home he'd be spanked, hit and fucked without permission to cum. He just had to think of something better, like kittens. He loved kittens, they were so cute and fluffy, they made his heart happy. But it wasn't enough to stop Gerard's tears and ugly sobs.

"Gerard?"

Gerard jumped, popping his head up as he quickly rubbed away his tears, hearing footsteps coming down the steps. He tried to stop his sobbing fit but he couldn't help it.

"Darling, why are you crying?" He recognized the voice to be Franks. Of course out of everyone, it had to be Frank.

Gerard shrugged, in which Frank sat next to him, placing a gentle hand on the boys back and rubbing soothingly.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Frank asked in a soft soothing tone, looking at Gerard, "Am I that scary?"

Taking a deep breath, Gerard sobbed out a quiet, "Bert told me not too."

"Why would he do that?"

"B-Because I'd fuck it up," Gerard muttered

"You didn't nothing of the sort, I thought you were rather sweet," Frank smiled, scooting closer earning a shrug from Gerard

"Why are you out here crying though?" Frank asked gently, his tattooed hand reaching to gingerly move Gerard's face to look at him, stroking his jawline gently

"After Bert talked to you he got mad at me because you weren't paying attention to him, so he told me to wait out here until he was done," Gerard sniffled earning a disapproving look from Frank

"That isn't fair, it's not your fault you're so beautiful," Frank said softly, in which Gerard blushed deeply again

"I'm sorry," Gerard sighed

"Why?" Frank asked, his soft voice keeping Gerard much calmer than before as Frank stroked a couple loose hairs from Gerard's face

"I don't know. I always do something wrong," he shrugged and Frank frowned, noticing the bruise under Gerard's eye, knowing without a doubt Bert put it there.

"Gerard, tell Bert if he does anything bad to you tonight, Frank won't to business with him, okay?" Frank spoke making Gerard shake his head

"Why not?"

"He'll just get even more mad, he'll say I'm lying and trying to get attention," Gerard sobbed

"Then I'll tell him," Frank smiled softly, "Don't worry kitten, I'll take care of everything," Frank leaned in, kissing the bruise under Gerard's eye before standing up.

Frank charmed everyone, that was something he was good at. Boys like Gerard deserved to know they were wanted. So that's just what Frank intended to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I'd update sooner because of how short the last one was, plus I'm enjoying updating this story.


	6. Let Me Make You A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Bert have a conversation, then things get a bit heated at home with Bert and Gerard

    Frank made his way inside. Bert was the one man on his mind, as unpleasant as that was. He left the sobbing boy on his own, but not without assuring him everything was going to be alright. The roar of the party filled Franks ears, the warmth hitting any exposed skin on his body. Lighting up another cigarette in order to calm his nerves, Frank worked his way over to where Bert was still taking with the group of men.

"I bet he's a good little fuck, eh Bert?" One of the men asked and the rest laughed as well as Bert

"Yeah, that's all he's good for," Bert chuckled rolling his eyes

Frank knew it was Gerard they were taking about, it made his stomach twist and his blood boil, but he had to keep his cool. For Gerard's sake.

"McCracken, can I talk to you?" Frank asked, in which Bert jumped at the idea, but hid his excitement, the other men all straightening out in the presence of Frank

"Yeah, of course," Bert nodded, watching as Frank turned around and following him out into the hallway of the house

Frank looked at his shoes, his free hand in his pocket as he held the cigarette in his other, taking a long drag from the dart and blowing it out slowly. He thought about how to approach the situation, looking up at and seeing Bert, sighing softly.

"I'm making you a deal," Frank started straight forward, in which Bert was now listening attentively

"Okay," Bert nodded, placing his hands behind his back

"I'm willing to work with you, we can make deals, have this be some sort of side by side business," Frank started, "We can have the full business discussion at your house next Friday," Frank explained, flicking ashes on the floor

"Of course, that's no problem," Bert smiled widely

"But there's one condition," Frank said sternly, "If you treat this business like you treat your boyfriend, I'll have no part in it. So it's either you start treating him like a human being, or I end any and all ties with you."

Berts face turned serious, his fists automatically balling up and his knuckles turning white. He stood up straight, taking a deep breath and looking at Frank with a hard expression.

"What did he tell you?" Bert asked through gritted teeth

"Nothing, but I know how you treat people Bert. He's young, very _very_ naïve, you're using him," Frank said, crossing his arms, "I don't want you using me like you use him."

Bert let out an angry breath, biting on his lip, "Fine," he spat

"I'll be at your house on Friday at six, I don't expect any new bruises on him."

❦

After he was pulled up the stairs by his collar, Gerard was thrown onto the bed much too roughly. The soft mattress underneath him calmed his anxiety a bit, hoping Frank had come through and really kept the promise that he made, but before he could properly think about it, Bert was on top of him.

"What did you tell Iero? Hm?" Bert asked, pulling Gerard up a bit by his collar, making him squirm a bit

"I didn't say anything, he just came out and asked me why I was out there," Gerard lied, taking choppy breaths

"What did you say?"

"I was getting fresh air," Gerard lied again

"You're one lucky little boy, if it wasn't for him you'd be black and fucking blue, I can't have you putting lies into his head, a deal made with him is worth more than your life," Bert growled, getting off Gerard leaving him to settle again

Gerard whimpered, wiggling himself back up against the headboard of the bed. Loosing his tie, he watched Bert closely. Was business really more important than him? Would Bert actually throw Gerard out of the picture just to make sure Frank made a proper deal with him?

"I want you in the guest room, you're not sleeping in here tonight," Bert spat pushing Gerard off the bed and out of his thoughts

"But daddy i-"

"Gerard, fuck off!" Bert yelled in which Gerard scattered out of the room towards the guest bedroom, not grabbing any of his belongings from the shared bedroom, only set with his suit from earlier.

He couldn't keep from crying tonight. He was sensitive, living with Bert it would be expected that he had thick skin by now, but really he was probably worse off now than he was when Bert found him. Until he fell asleep tears stained his rosey cheeks, dreaming about what Frank had told him.

"Don't worry kitten, I'll take care of everything."

 

\------------------------------------------------

just thought I'd add in kinda what eras I imagined while writing them so like, teenagers music video Gerard and Zuke Smith interview Frank which are really seperate time wise but that's okay :) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is going up late + that it's kinda short!


	7. Business Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is set to have his meeting with Bert, but spends some time with Gerard before hand.

    Frank slipped on his suit jacket, checking his face in the mirror carefully once more, before walking out if his bedroom and down the long, porcelain steps. He was on his way to Berts to discuss their business arrangement like he had promised, but more than anything Frank was looking forward to seeing the bright smile of the raven haired boy who lived there.

"Mr. Iero?" Franks maid said, peaking her head around the corner

"Yes?" Frank asked, flashing a soft smile

"Mr. McCracken called, told me to tell you some of his men will be with him tonight," She spoke, making Frank stop in his tracks and pause for a moment

"I'll keep that in mind," Frank spoke before turning around again

Berts men being there didn't scare Frank, they wouldn't do anything to him because everyone knew if you tried to kill Frank you'd be dead not long after, whether it be from Franks men or suicide from the pressure of knowing you were about the be killed at any moment. But to be cautious, Frank made his way to his office, opening the desk drawer the he kept locked, the reason being inside it held a gun that he used in almost every occasion. Making sure the safety was on, he tucked it in the waistband of his black jeans before walking back out and down the hall.

"I don't know when I'll be home but I imagine it'll be late, you guys can get off early tonight, I don't mind," Frank said to his maid, slipping on his shoes before bending down to tie them

"Okay, thank you," she smiled sweetly, opening the door for Frank

"Have a good night Mr. Iero, be careful, I'd like to see you back in one piece!" She called after him as he made his way down the steps towards the car

Today he was driving himself. Bert suggested it that way. But Bert was always trying to act like some big mafia daddy, like he knew more then he actually did. But the fucker was no John Gotti. It was a stupid move on his part to think he was. Frank knew not all of Berts men would be armed, only Bert would be most likely. He was too rookie to trust his other men with firearms, probably in fear they'd shoot him between the eyes.

Frank was smart, he was cool, calm and collected. That's why he was where he was. He knew how to keep himself alive and on his toes, how to catch someone's lie, if he was going to be in danger, he knew days before. Frank was slick, Bert was slow. This would be a piece of cake.

 

                                     ❦

 

Gerard sat on the floor of the livingroom, wearing nothing but the white dress shirt from the party, his boxers and a pair of white socks watching a rerun of Looney Toons he had put on for himself. Bert wasn't paying attention to him, he was still upset about the party. Gerard almost expected Bert to thank him, he was the reason Frank decided to talk to him in the first place. But all of his men were here in Berts office, talking about the meeting that was set to take place in less than an hour. All that was left was Frank.

But the boy was too caught up in the television, eating from a box of cereal as he watched bugs bunny sneak his way out of another one of Elmer Fudd's traps. Sometimes he enjoyed when Bert ignored him, it gave him a chance to have a little more freedom around the house. If he couldn't leave it he might as well make the best of it.

The only thing to bring him out of his loving gaze towards the television was the doorbell ringing, he jumped only slightly, looking over towards the door but then back to the tv quickly as he heard Berts large footsteps come down the hall and towards it.

"Gerard, why aren't you fucking dressed?" Bert spoke, looking at Gerard in disbelief in which the boy turned to look again

"You won't let me in the bedroom," Gerard said softly. It was true, it had been about six days and Bert still hadn't let Gerard in their shared bedroom, but Bert still made the effort to go the the guest bedroom and fuck Gerard while he tried to sleep. Whether it be out of anger or boredom, Bert suddenly forgot about their quarrel until after he finished doing what he pleased.

Bert just rolled his eyes at Gerard's response, knowing he was right. His face changed as he opened the door, greeting presumably Frank with a mild yet enthusiastic attitude. Gerard's face heated slightly when he heard the familiar voice and he smiled to himself.

"We're still going over some things, so you can sit in the livingroom while you wait," Bert told Frank, leading him into the room, "Gerard, go to your bedroom," Bert ordered

"No it's okay, he won't bother me, look he's watching TV," Frank assured, earning a sceptical look from Bert

After a few seconds, a mumbled 'fine' left his lips, sending Gerard a warning look before turning on his heels and walking off, his heavy steps getting softer as he moved farther away

"Hello, darling," Frank spoke gently, sitting on the couch behind Gerard

"Hi Mr. Iero," Gerard sighed contently, looking back at Frank for a few seconds

"Was he good to you after the party?" Frank asked seriously, leaning back as Gerard shrugged in response

"I didn't expect much," Frank sighed, looking up at the TV

"Hes making me sleep in the guest bedroom, I can't even go in for clothes or anything," Gerard pouted

"Poor thing," Frank spoke, biting on his lip as his eyes scanned Gerard's snow coloured legs from where he sat behind him

Gerard stayed silent, shoving his hand back in the box of cereal and stuffing some more in his mouth a bit sloppily, making Frank chuckle slightly to himself, but took the opportunity that was set in front of him.

"Why are you eating? You're gonna ruin your dinner," Frank tisked, making Gerard turn his head to look at him

"But I'm hungry now," Gerard spoke

"Good boys wait," Frank said disapprovingly making Gerard turn his body now fully to face Frank, sitting with his legs folded under him as he licked his lips

"I'm sorry," Gerard mumbled, looking down at his hands

"Hey, sugar," Frank said softly, leaning in and lifting Gerards head up, "It's okay, not your fault your daddy treats you badly and doesn't set any rules."

Gerard's ears perked up at that. How did Frank know about all that? Did Frank have an interest in it? Or Gerard just gave off too much of that kind of vibe. Whatever it was, he was definitely curious.

Frank pressed his thumb to Gerard's lips, in which hesitantly at first, Gerard took Frank's thumb in his mouth, beginning to suck gently. Looking up at Frank with big eyes that beamed like the sun bouncing off the ocean. Frank loved every second, pulling Gerard closer to him and biting on his own lip.

"You're so precious," Frank mused, stroking Gerard's cheek with his free hand as Gerard purred softly

"Come up on the couch, flower," Frank bit on his lip rather hard, watching Gerard stand up and sit onto the couch next to Frank who let his thumb slip out from the boys plump, pale lips

Franks hand landed on Gerard's fair skinned thigh, stroking it gently and instantly noticing the boy tense up as Frank skimmed his hand up and down gently.

"Such a shame all your beauty is being wasted," Frank frowned, leaning in and kissing Gerards cheek

"Mr. Iero, i-"

"Shh, sh," Frank hushed, his lips beginning to kiss down Gerard's jawline and eventually his neck, leaving the boy to let out a small, needy moans, holding onto Frank now enjoying a sensation he had never really felt before

"We're gonna g-get caught," Gerard breathed out eventually, his grip tightening on Frank

"Let 'em see, this is how you should be treated, like the delicate flower you are," Frank mumbled against the soft skin of Gerard's neck

"Mhm, Mr. Iero," Gerard licked his lips, moving closer to Frank

"Call me Frank, baby," He smiled

"F-Frank," Gerard bit in his lip now, the sleeves of Franks dress shirt bunched up in his hand

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening sent Gerard into panic, pushing away from Frank and landing right on his butt, hitting the carpeted floor with a pink glow on his cheeks.

"Frank? Dinners ready." Bert said from behind them

"I'm coming." Frank smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away for six days next Friday, until the 31st to be exact, so the update during that week might be a bit late


	8. I Hope I Never See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Bert discuss more about their deal, and afterwards Bert gets out of hand. 
> 
> WARNING:  
> This story does describe a scene involving sexual assault, please do not read if that topic may be triggering to you.  
> If you don't read this chapter, please see end notes for what happens just so you can keep track of the story line. ❤

    Frank walked into the dining room, the small thumps of Gerard's socked feet following behind him making Frank smile softly to himself. Looking around the room he saw exactly who he expected to see. Three men all with rings indicating their loyalty to Berts gang, but Frank knew none of their names. He had however seen some of their faces before, at parties and such. They weren't really that intimidating. 

Gerard slipped passed Frank, sitting down at the table in the seat closest to Bert who was at the head of the table, while his men all sat in the other surrounding seats. Frank was sat at the other end of the table, having a good view of all five of them. Sizing each one up, he became aware of the gun in his waistband again. 

"Now Frank, we've decided siding with you will be extremely valuable to our end of the business. You do wonders in every sector you work in and your men do too, of course," Bert started

Frank sat back pulling a cigarette from the packet in his pocket, tapping it on its end a couple times. Frank knew that they would side with him, it was a no brainer, he couldn't piece together why it took them so long to decide something as obvious as that.  He still listened attentively to the compliments Bert kissed his ass with, deciding to himself that he had heard better by far less than Bert. He placed the cigarette in his mouth, lighting it and catching Gerard's eyes on him.

"That's all fine Bert but, what do you and your men have to offer me?" Frank asked, sitting up a bit as a man dressed in a butler like get up came in and started setting their food down

"A lot I'm sure, I know smuggling can be tricky business and my men are classified experts on how to properly carry out such sensitive procedures," Bert smiled

"And you trust your men?" Frank questioned, cocking an eyebrow

"Of course," Bert nodded

"How many of them are armed right now?"

Bert looked around, two of the three men spoke up to say they had no weapons present while the one closest to Bert pulled out a hand gun, placing it on the table facing Gerard who instantly tensed up at the sight of it.

"That doesn't show me trust, McCracken," Frank shook his head, taking a long drag from his cigarette

"But it is trust," Bert disagreed, "Trust with you. I know you won't do anything Frank, so there's no reason to have all of my men armed," Bert shrugged and Frank sat back, that was a quick save on Berts part, but he was a shitty liar. 

"We made a contract," One of Berts men spoke up

"No, no, you're working for me, any and all contracts come from me," Frank spoke, waving his hand slightly

"We still don't know if we're going to work with you," Bert said

"I don't know if I'm going to work with you either, so why am I here?" Frank asked

"Because we're coming to an agreement," Berts voice got a bit louder, and Frank could tell he was trying not to explode but this only amused Frank more 

"Then make me an offer," Frank smirked.

\--

Gerard sat in silence. Frank had left after they discussed for what seemed like years. He was now in the guest bedroom, sitting on the bed and looking out the window. He had to admit, there was definitely a connection happening between him and Frank, Gerard knew it for a fact. Suddenly he didn't feel so bad about upsetting Bert, or trying to please him in every way. He cared more about Franks words and opinions. Gerard didn't really believe in love at first sight, or at all for that matter, Bert had stolen that from him. Gerard's idea of love was giving your partner everything and not expecting anything in return. 

As he watched the smokey coloured clouds move along the inky black sky, covering the silver moon every now and again, an unsettling noise came from downstairs. It sounded like something smashing, and it made Gerard jump. His mind instantly started panicking, if what just happened had anything to do with Bert, Gerard would have fo deal with it. If he was lucky, Bert would stay away from him tonight, he could sleep peacefully and wouldn't be woken up to another pointless punishment. He started to nurse a ball of hatred towards Bert.

When he heard stomping and then having that followed by yelling, then the sound of a woman screaming he had come to a conclusion. One of the maids dropped or accidentally bumped into something, having whatever it was hit the floor and smash. Bert went down to yell at her and by the sound of it, whatever she dropped must've been important.

He waiting for a few more minutes before the stomping came again, this time towards the guest bedroom door, Gerard's heart pumping so hard it hurt. He gulped loudly as the door swung open, probably leaving a dent in the wall, seeing a red eyed, furious looking Bert.

"On your fucking stomach," He growled, in which Gerard waisted no time doing, he knew if he tried going against whatever Bert planned,  then it would all become so much worse

Bert slammed the door, pushing up Gerards dress shirt and pulling down the boxers, his bare skin being exposed to the cold air. Berts hand came down, smacking the skin of Gerard's ass then grabbing it roughly. Continuing this same pattern for a while, what seemed like hours, until Gerard had tears prickling in his eyes and his bottom stung horrendously, the fair shade of white replaced by a dark shade of red by now.

Before he knew it, a new sensation of pain distracted him. Bert had pushed inside Gerard, no prep, no lube, no nothing. At this point the poor boy was used to it, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He would just lay there and take it, as Bert worked out all of his stress and anger on his tired boyfriend, thrusting quickly, pulling Gerard's hair back aggressively as he cursed at the boy.

"You stupid fucking whore, good for nothing but getting fucked. Aren't you? Hm? Useless piece of shit," Bert spoke, spitting in Gerard's face in which Gerard held in a gag

"You're just cock slut, all you want is for daddy to fuck you into the mattress," Bert mumbled

Gerard had taken constant verbal abuse from Bert, but for once it actually made his heart sink. He started focusing in on the words Bert said, and realized that's how Bert actually did feel. He had tears flooding his face but he held in his sobs, trying to compose himself enough to forget what was happening. He tried thinking of nice things, like summertime, and cute little animals, even the thought of Frank. But it only lasted so long. 

"Come here, suck daddy dry," Bert said, pulling out of Gerard and throwing him back a bit, smacking his face a couple times before lining himself up at Gerard's mouth, instantly hitting the back of Gerard's throat as he shoved in. 

Tears hadn't stopped spilling from Gerard's eyes, but Bert didn't care. All he needed was that release, that would send him into a good relaxed mindstate. It would calm him down and the quicker he finished the quicker Gerard could be without Bert until morning. 

After thrusting in and out for a while, Berts body started giving out as he shot everything he had in and around Gerard's mouth, making sure he kept sucking until he was done, Gerard slightly gagging on the bitter substance. When Bert had finished what he needed to do, he got off the bed, pushing Gerard against the headboard and leaving the room, not a single word leaving his lips. 

Gerard sat against the headboard, trying to catch his breath as he kept telling himself he wasn't going to die, he was fine and it was over. He coughed out all he could, fixing the dress shirt around him more snug and wiping his tears away as his sniffles subsided. 

At this point Gerard had enough. He thought long and hard that night about what he really wanted, and also what he needed. He needed actual love, a warm home and a pair of safe arms to snuggle into. He needed goodnight kisses and consensual, meaningful sex. He needed safety and security. He needed Frank. 

By twelve in the morning Gerard had snuck into Berts room, making sure the bastard was asleep he started packing a suitcase and changing his clothes. He looked at his lover in disgust, wanting so badly to just suffocate him right there, but he couldn't. Gerard was too sweet, even for that. 

Scribbling a note saying nothing but a 'goodbye, I hope I never see you again -G', he carried the suitcase with all of his belongings, and taking some of Berts expensive items just as another way of saying 'fuck you.'

He was finally leaving. And it felt good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't read:  
> After the events that too place, Gerard decides to leave.  
> Please understand that this chapter was rather crucial to the story, I'm sorry if it may not sit well with some people, but there probably will not be anymore scenes like this throughout the book.


	9. Proud Of You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recall on Gerard's past and his journey to find Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with Gerard's POV instead because i felt it flowed better that way :)  
> Also I feel like this update is a bit late, I've been on vacation and been busy doing stuff so I haven't had the time. I fixed this chapter up on a bus and we leave tomorrow to go back home, so everything should be back to normal after that.

    Gerard had grabbed everything he needed, his wardrobe wasn't big, Bert never bought him much except for the occasional needed things like the suit, so there wasn't much he needed to carry. He had a stuffed bear with a blue bowtie his mother gave him when he was little, he hadnt spoken to his mother in years, nor his brother. It kept him close to them. All his products beauty and hygienic wise and miscellaneous things he might end up needing just because.

He didn't have his license, so driving wasn't an option. Ideally he would go to where Frank lives, the only problem being, he has no idea where Franks house is. The only place he remembered that was fresh in his brain was Rays house. The absence of his social life made his memory rather sharp and his innocence even sharper. He took in everything he saw and made sure to remember for days when he was bored and stuck inside, just to have that sense of excitement. It was sad, really.

It would take a while, but he didn't care in fact, he had a large burst of energy that made this whole ordeal less painful. As long as he got away from Bert he was happy. The feeling of freedom Gerard hadnt felt since he was sixteen when Bert first found him on the street, then again that only lasted two days. He put up with what Bert dished out. Gerards innocence was used in order to supply in income for them both. Bert was merely a pimp, he sold Gerard for sex to men and women who expressed their deepest, darkest, most twisted kinks. Gerard would come back bruised and littered with marks of all kinds, from hickies to small knife wounds. But Bert didn't care, Bert would supply Gerard with angel dust (PCP), to make him forget the sex bad abuse of other men all together, he'd tell him it was because he was such an angel. He only needed the large sum of money Gerard brought in.

Gerard was a run away. It wasn't that his family didn't love him, they did, but Gerard was addicted to cocaine. He couldn't keep sneaking out to get his fix, he needed constantly and his dealer was too far from home, a thirty minute walk everyday to get as little as one line was too stressful. He was young with little to no grasp on his life, all he thought he needed was drugs.

He lived an alley over from where his dealer sold his goods, but now that Gerard couldn't steal money from his parents he had to get good at taking it from people he didn't know, which landed him in jail twice overnight. He had to lie to the officers and insist he had no family, he was an orphan and was passing through the town. It worked usually. His parents did look for him, of course they did, but Gerard dyed his hair with colour his took from a drug store and became much skinnier because of the lack of food, living off scraps and the occasional stolen good.

When Bert found him, he was taken in completely by the then bleached blonde boy, he knew just by looking how good Gerard would do in the business he was running and simply took the boy in with a promise of a good life and a daily fix of what he needed. Hand in hand Gerard walked to Bert's at the time little house on a corner, a roof looking ready to cave and a door off hinges, a garbage bag over the window and every piece of furniture smelt musty.

With Gerard, Bert built and empire. Getting good at pimping, he invested in human trafficking and his already well established drug business was booming. That rocketed Bert into the inner circle he was involved in now, and his jealousy set in severely. Other men started doing as they pleased with Gerard, touching and grouping him without consent or being a client. Bert became fed up, going as far as killing a man for getting too close to Gerard. Eventually, Bert became the only to touch Gerard — until Frank.

Bert had the young boy brain washed and completely obedient to him, Gerard had been trapped for years. He felt like he was living in a prison, or North Korea maybe. Soon enough he figured out what was going on, and escaping was his only option.

He walked, and walked, and walked, until the street that read Rosendale Drive was right in front of him. Ray lived at the very end, and Gerard's legs begged him to stop, it had been at least two hours, he was thirsty and his stomach was empty, his body was completely broken down. But he was so close to his destination that he couldn't give up at this point, not until he finally tasted all of his new found life.

Trudging down the street his nerves got more and more intense. What if Bert finds him? Or Ray sends him back? Or Ray gets mad that he's here really early or just won't help him at all? All these thoughts swarmed Gerard's minds like a colony of bees, but before he could really let them get to him, he was ringing the doorbell to the large house, taking deep breaths.

He waited for a couple minutes before he saw a light turn on and he heard footsteps coming down the stairs inside. He bit on his lip, gripping the handle of his suitcase as the door opened, showing a sleepy looking Ray with messy hair and glasses standing on the other side.

"Gerard? It's like, three in the morning, why are you here?" Ray asked, sounding extremely confused

"I ran away from Bert, your house was the only one I could remember how to get too because Bert doesn't take me places, plus I was hoping to see if you knew where Frank lives," Gerard explained

"Oh," Ray yawned, rubbing his face, "Well it's kinda late now, how about I make up one of the guestrooms and you can sleep in there, I'll send Frank a text once you're settled in," Ray suggest

"Really? You're not upset that I'm here so late?," Gerard asked surprise

"No it's alright, I don't blame you for leaving that scum bag," Ray chuckled, letting Gerard in the house.

Up in the guest bedroom, Ray made up one of the beds, letting Gerard get comfortable before looking around the room. It was simple, a room that looked like it was taken out of a furniture catalog. But it smelt much better than Bert's house.

"Hopefully that'll be good for tonight, I'll send Frank a text, he'll probably be out here to get you in the morning," Ray said pulling out his phone and searching through his contacts beginning to type out a message

"You're a real life saver, Ray," Gerard smiled

"I'm a nice person," He laughed softly, sending the text

There was a moment of silence before Ray let out a sigh, looking over at Gerard. It was hard to read him, he gave off a look of slight confusion with the simple notion of hope however.

"What's it with you and Frank anyways?" He asked finally

"I don't know. Frank treats me nicely, if I could go anywhere and feel safe it would be with Frank, we've just been getting closer, I guess," Gerard shrugged earning a nod from Ray before hearing his phone buzz, looking at the screen

"Frank said he'll be here soon," Ray spoke, raising his eyebrows for a couple seconds, "Guess you won't be needing the bed. I should've known, Frank doesn't usually sleep much anyways."

Gerard giggled softly, feeling gitters set in intensively. He couldnt really believe his luck, it all seemed much to good to be true. This was the start of something good, something so terribly amazing.

  
❦

After first, Frank throught Ray was fucking with him, hardcore.

  
Frank smiled ear to ear as he started speeding down the road towards Rays house. That beautiful boy was finally going to be his and Frank was going to give him everything he deserved, everything Bert refused to give him. He was finally going to be treated well, with respect and decency. Frank was ecstatic. He couldn't contain himself, as if he was about to explode.

Waisting no time pulling into the driveway of Rays house, he walked up, or rather jogged up, the steps and to the door, ringing the doorbell eagerly, hoping Ray would get there soon. At the sound of feet coming down the steps Franks heart jumped for joy and his mind flew into a state of pure giddiness. Gerard really made his heart happy. He tried to contain it, not wanting to come off too needy or obsessive in a way.

"Hey Frank," Ray smiled, letting Frank into the house

"Where is he?" Frank asked and Ray pointed at the top of the steps where a sleepy looking Gerard stood rubbing his eyes and holding a teddy bear with a silk blue bow in his hands. However seconds later, Gerard quickly made his way down the stairs and into Franks arms

"Hi angel," Frank smiled, holding him tightly as Gerard buried his face in the crook of Franks neck, his body relaxing the most it ever had in four years.

Ray went up the steps and got Gerard's suitcase, handing it to Frank before they all said their goodnights, or good mornings rather. Frank exited the house, Gerard still wrapped in his arms, walking with him to the car.

"Sleep baby?" Frank asked earning a nod from Gerard

"When we get home we'll have a nice long sleep, yeah?" Frank smiled, setting the suitcase in the back and fixing Gerard in the passenger seat.

Not long after they took off down the road, Franks hand intertwined with Gerard's who rested his head on top, sliently drifting in and out of sleep.

"You're safe now baby, no one's gonna hurt you anymore. I promise."

Upon arriving home, Frank got out of the car, walking to the trunk and getting the suitcase, before unbuckling Gerard and carrying him into the house. Closing the door with his foot, Frank made his way upstairs with his arms full, kissing Gerard's neck a couple times before walking into the bedroom, setting him down on the warm sheets. He put the suitcase in the corner, stretching before he slipped into the bed with Gerard.

"Gee?" Frank said as Gerard snuggled into his side, Franks hand now stroking his porcelain cheek as the overwhelming plead that this wasn't a dream got stronger

"Mhm?" Gerard hummed

"I'm proud of you."

With that, Frank kissed Gerard's head gently, the two of them pressed together, not moving away from each other all night. Gerard was finally safe, and Frank finally felt happy.


	10. Strawberries and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert starts his look for Gerard, while Frank and Gee get to know each other better.

Frank woke up to the landline phone on his bedside table ringing, ripping him forcefully out of his much needed sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he looked down, seeing Gerard snuggled up like a sloth in a tree (the tree, of course, being Frank). He kissed Gerard's soft cheek before leaning behind him and grabbing the receiving end, clearing his throat before holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Frank asked, still in a somewhat groggy state

"Iero, I know you have him," Spoke an angry voice on the other end of the line

"Have who?" Frank asked, playing the dummy, he knew it was Bert on the other end, he could practically smell the cigarette smoke through the phone

"Gerard, the only person he would go to would be you," Bert spat

Frank paused, before chuckling softly, "What would make you think that?"

"I know hes taken a liking to you because you sugar coat your words and tell him mountains of lies, he's gravitated to you," Bert spat

"Bert, the kid has never been to my house, how would he know how to get here? Plus, the drive from my place to yours is about an hour and a half, imagine the walk." Frank spoke, slipping his hand under Gerard's head and placing it over the boys mouth, just incase he woke up and started asking questions while Bert could hear

"Frank, fuck, I need to find him, you need to help me," Bert spoke

"You treated the kid like shit, and beat him when things that didn't even involved him ticked you off, I'm sure if he comes back you'll lock him in the basement and refuse to feed him," Frank said, feeling Gerard stirring and kissing his cheek again to reassure him everything was okay, "If I help you find him I'll be an accessory to murder, won't I?" Frank asked rhetorically

"Fuck you Frank, you don't know anything about my life with gerard!" Bert yelled

"What about all your passed boy toys Bert? I've heard lots of stories about them, not to mention half of them are dead," Frank spat back

"Yeah, well if I find out you've got him you'll be tasting the exact same fate," Bert growled before hanging up the phone.

Frank slipped his hand away from Gerard's mouth, sitting on the side of the bed and punching in a number. Gerard was now awake fully, rubbing his sleepy eyes before turning on his side to see Frank, making him smile widely.

"Frankie," He said softly, scooting over and wrapping his arm around Franks torso

"Hi, Darling," Frank said, placing his hand over Gerard's

"Hello?" Came Rays voice from the other side of the telephone

"Ray, it's Frank, ah, McCracken is starting to make threats and I'm not one hundred percent on how serious he is, I'm assuming not very, but I just wanted to tell you because I know nintey percent of your clientele have something against him, they'll be more then happy to help," Frank explained, this perked Gerard's interest only half hearing the phone conversation from before

"Did you tell him Gerard was with you?"

"No, but he assumes, so when he does find out I'm sure he'll throw another temper tantrum," Frank chuckled, feeling Gerard slip off his torso and get up from the bed

"Okay, I'll make a few calls, I'm sure you'll be well pretected and if we get lucky McCracken won't live to see forty," Ray said

"Thanks Ray," Frank spoke, watching Gerard open the doors to Franks closet carefully

"I'll talk to you later," Ray said, before hanging up in which Frank did as well, not taking his eyes off Gerard

Frank stared as Gerard marvelled at the expensive things in Franks closet, everywhere from suits, to shoes, to jewelry, Gerard's big hazel eyes took in everything. Exploring got his mind off things, the last person Gerard wanted to hear about, talk about or see was Bert.

"Gerard?" Frank asked, getting up from the bed

"Mhm?" He mumbled back

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Frank questioned, walking over to Gerard and placing his hands on the boys hips

"Admiring things," He smiled, grabbing one of the many rings Frank had and looking closely at it

All Frank could do was chuckle. He was happy Gerard felt so at home, like he had lived with Frank for years. He was an angel that someone had sent to Frank, a perfect little angel. And Frank was going to give him the world.

❦

Gerard held Franks hand all the way down the long steps that lead to the front door. Gerard had yet to wash any of his clothes even though he desperately wanted the smell of Bert gone. Frank decided that until then he would give Gerard one of his dress shirts, which Gerard took with delight but refused any pants. Gerard expected because of everything he had been through he would be timid living with Frank, but truth be told he felt as if the world was at his finger tips when he was with Frank. That man made him feel like living was the easiest thing, the most blissful and colourful.

The two were heading downstairs to eat breakfast, something Gerard needed more than anything. After walking for so long and sleeping on an empty stomach, he couldn't handle the stomach ache anymore and he needed something in him before he ended up vomiting all over Frank's polished floor.

  
"Take a seat, flower," Frank spoke, pulling a seat out for Gerard who happily sat himself down

The dining room in Franks home was much better then the one at Berts, there was a big window that showed the view of the front yard, even though some bushes blocked the way slightly and the curtains were draped half way, the dew clinging onto the petals of flowers and blades of grass made Gerard realize it was rather early. The long table that sat in the middle of the room was glass, with a dark wood trim and legs, plus the house wasn't cold at all, the fire that was lit in the livingroom was warmed up almost all of the other rooms around it. It gave the house the soft smell of burning wood, but along with it came the smell of Frank that Gerard couldn't dissect just yet.

  
"Frank?" Gerard asked, watching Frank make his way to the other side of the table, sitting across from Gerard

"Yes?" Frank asked, smiling at Gerard

"Is Bert looking for me?"

He looked closely at Frank, watching as he tensed up slightly, before relaxing his shoulders and running a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. Gerard took that as a yes, no matter what answer Frank gave him Gerard already knew the truth. Hearing it from Frank only further confirmed everything.

"Gerard, don't worry about Bert, I'm going to take care of everything, you'll never have to deal with him again. You're safe, princess, and it's going to stay that way," Frank rambled assuredly, grabbing one of Gerard's hands and kissing it gently. He didn't think this topic was what he wanted to burden Gerard with any longer, so grabbing words out of the air seemed like his best choice.

"Promise?" Gerard asked

"I promise," Frank said

"Pinky promise?" Gerard mumbled, holding out his pinky

"Of course, beautiful," He smiled, linking his pinky with Gerards

"If you lie to me I get to break your pinky!" Gerard reminded with a small giggled, earning a delightful nod from Frank

When Franks butler came out and placed Gerard's food in front of him, the boy piled up, smiling widely. A cup of fruit as well as some french toast with whipped cream. Frank could tell by the wide eager eyes of the porcelain skinned boy across from him that something as little as this was a new luxury to Gerard. Inside Frank was frowning at the idea that someone could treat such a sweet, loving creature so horribly.

As the two ate, they chatted casually, nothing too important that would change the course of their lives as of right now. Things like Frank's favourite kind of music and Gerards love for kittens. Not until Gerard swallowed a strawberry and looked back to Frank, did their conversation take an interesting course.

"Frank?"

"Yes, darling?"

"How did you know I call Bert daddy?" Gerard tilted his head slightly, picking up another strawberry with his fork

Frank looked at Gerard, thinking before picking up his mug of coffee, "Bert brags about it, he likes it because he it makes him seem more in charge than he is. Not to mention you don't leave much to the imagination," Frank smiled with a wink

"Bert never let me do anything along the lines of it," Gerard pouted slightly

"Well you can do whatever you want with me, I know how it works baby," Frank assured

Gerard smiled, placing the other strawberry in his mouth. Frank was treating him in a way he hadn't been treated since he was a child. When his mother still held him closely and drugs didn't rule his soft spoken life. Another aspect of the whole daddy thing was how it usually starts, daddy issues. And Gerard had plenty. Too terrible to want to remember. He didn't know how much he needed Frank until he got him.

But what plagued Gerard was drugs. Soon enough he'd be facing withdrawal, he knew Frank had easy access to any kind of chemically or naturally endorsed drug he wanted, it was a matter of whether or not he'd let Gerard have it. Frank wanted what was best for Gerard, he knew narcotics wasnt on that list. But they helped him relax and forget, nothing ever bothered him when powder lined inside his nose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one, rip.


	11. Restore Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert begins a rampage, while Gerard has one of his own.

A few days had passed and nothing was heard of from Bert. Frank was just happy Gerard was settling in nicely. He had recently gone to the mall with a list he asked Gerard to make of things he wanted, which was rather large. All kinds of things from knee socks and skirts to bandshirts and skinny jeans.

Currently, Gerard was curled up on the couch, sucking on Franks thumb which neither of them had really noticed, his head in Franks lap clutching his teddy bear. He was dressed in one of Frank shirts, and a pair of white knee socks, as well as underwear of course. Frank was flicking through channels, trying to find something the both of them would enjoy, unintentionally landing on the news channel as he heard the name Bert McCracken.

"Drug lord and con artist Bert McCarken has been brought to light as of late, terrorizing local bars and clubs during the night for reasons we're unsure of. The police are very sensitive about this case given whom it is they're dealing with, and would be very gratefull for any news or whereabouts of the criminal."

Frank stared at the screen, biting on his lip. Why would Bert suddenly be out in the open, dangerously flaunting himself as if to say 'here I am cops! Come and get me!', Frank couldn't wrap his head around it. Unless Bert was starting to really lose his mind over the fact he lost Gerard. That was what got Frank as well, for so long he treated Gerard like he was some kind of inanimate object, there for his pleasure, like a sex doll or something. It was possible Gerard was a reason behind it, but it couldn't be the only one.

"Frankie?" Gerard asked softly, taking Franks thumb from his mouth and knocking Frank out of his thoughts

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's because of me?" Gerard asked looking up

"Possibly, but Berts been out of his mind for years," Frank shrugged, referring back to his thoughts

"Do you think he's gonna kill me? Or you? Frankie I don't want him to hurt you," Gerard sat up, looking a Frank with wide eyes

"He's not going to get to me kitten, and he especially won't get his hands on you, you're safe so stop worrying," He assured, stroking Gerard's hair

"Okay," Gerard nodding, kissing Franks cheek

Frank hadn't actually kissed Gerard on the lips yet, and there was no way Gerard was going to make the first move. Frank was still slightly timid with Gerard, he wanted the ninteen year old to really trust him before he took any big steps. Frank wanted all of their first together to be somewhat special, he wanted to show Gerard that there can be positive and good sourced passion in sex and life, not just a greedy animalistic need to fuck. He was still unsure of the label to put on their relationship, it didn't bother either of them but once they would be asked, Frank wasn't sure what he would say. As of right now, nothing was official, Frank just felt like he needed to protect and care for Gerard. He was there to retrain Gerard like a puppy left out on the street, he was going to nurse the boy back to health.

He still didn't know as much as he wanted to about Gerard at this point, there was still a wall between them, a thin wall sure, but it didn't fail to block him away. He wanted to be able to ask Gerard up front about his past with and before Bert. Everything was still too sensitive. He feared if he were to ask, it might upset Gerard. Frank wasn't completely sure, but he knew Gerard's past was far from a candy land. There were obviously reasons for why Gerard had daddy issues, why he couldn't see the faults in his relationship with Bert until it was almost too late. Frsmk just didn't know those reasons. Psychologically, there was a lot to Gerard. Frank needed to get through piece by piece.

Frank felt Gerard's head rest back on his lap, the afternoon sunlight that beamed through the blinds casting on his slightly pink cheeks. Frank sighed contently, beginning to stroke Gerard's short, black, hair as he flipped through the channels again, eventually deciding on some cartoon that Gerard instantly jumped at.

The explosively colourful show popped up and once it had Gerard's attention, he was hooked. But that left Frank to think once more, trying to put together what it was he needed in order to figure out the beautiful boy he was suddenly in charge of in some way. Gerard was with him, no doubt he was, there wasn't anywhere he was going to go. But Frank still worried, if Gerard was soft and sweet enough to fall for Bert in the first place, he didn't doubt a second time was an impossible answer. He had to retrain the boys brain into understanding what actual affection, love and support was, because Bert gave Gerard the wrong idea.

This whole mess was enough to give Frank a headache, but all he could do was try and forget about it. He looked down at the blemishless boy, whos head was placed gingerly in his lap. It brought a smile to Frank's face, this sweet, charming, adorable boy was all his. From being completely shy to living with him, Gerard had changed towards Frank for the better. This blooming flower was growing stronger than ever under Frank's sunlight and nourishment. His beautiful exotic flower.

❦

That day was rather lazy, after a while Frank had to do work in his office, leaving Gerard alone to wander the house. It was much bigger than Bert's, and a lot more exciting. Of course, he didn't want to pry too much, invading Frank's space wasn't on his list of things to do. He did however go to the places he knew Frank wouldn't mind him in.

Back in the bedroom, Gerard was glued once again to the beautiful rings that Frank kept in his closet. All of them were a bit chunky, looking to be no less than 5 000 each, so he made a mental note to put them right back after he was done looking. To think Frank owned such expensive jewelry and clothing baffled Gerard at first, untill he remembered what Franks job was. There was probably more than one million dollars in that bedroom alone, it astounded the boy.

As Frank sat on the bedroom floor, looking through a book that had been sitting on Frank's nightstand, his body began to sweat. Assuming heat was the culprit, he slipped off the sweater he was wearing and got up, making his way to Frank's dresser and rummaging through eventually finding a plain black shirt, putting it on and sitting back down.

But the sweating didn't stop. Frank didn't have a ceiling fan, so Gerard assumed the window was the next best thing. Pushing it open, he smelt the usual outdoorsy scent that seemed to linger everywhere in Jersey, but relaxed him nonetheless. It smelt like home. Gerard sighed, wandering back and sitting once again in his spot on the floor, opening the book that had rather advanced vocabulary, Gerard looked back at the title, reading the name LOLITA.

His eyes dove back to the book, and he felt fine for a bit, until he started feeling irritable. Along with that, he felt like eyes were on him. Even if he was the only one in the room, there was something watching him. And it ticked him off. He looked around, pushing the book away from him and feeling his heart perk up, beginning to pump much faster than what it was quicker than he could snap his fingers.

While his heart raced, his mind slowed. Thing seemed to be getting mellow and he was feeling light headed, like if he didn't sleep willingly he would pass out. All of these things hitting him at once, Gerard thought for sure he was dying or maybe having a heart attack, but he didn't show any symptoms to that. Dying was the only possible answer, it made the boy start to hyperventilate. He couldn't die, he needed to get to Frank, or one of the maids or even a hospital, Gerard was slowly slipping from consciousness before the other logical explanation popped up.

He was in the thick of cocaine crash.

He hadn't had the drug in so long, that his body was aching for it desperately. He was surprised it hadn't happened sooner, but he assumed Frank had taken his mind off his addiction completely. Now that he had this time alone, his body began realizing what it was missing. Gerard had been through these before, you literally crash, pass out, fall into a deep sleep if your body is rid of cocaine for too long, at least that's how it was for Gerard, but maybe not ever cocaine addict.  It had happened to him at least twice, once before Bert and once during when Bert had oddly disappeared for three days.

Gerard would kill for a fix. If someone gave him a gun and told him to kill a man in order to get his fix, Gerard would have pulled the trigger before they even finished their sentence. But as of right now, Gerard had no idea if Frank had any cocaine anywhere in the house, he couldn't ask Frank either, he would never get it that way. The boy stood up, beginning to look through every inch of Frank's room, no longer caring if he lost a ring from Frank's expensive collection, or misplaced some important document. Gerard needed his fix.

He felt a lump in his throat form as he kept coming up with nothing, he was sure he was going to start hyperventilating again. He checked everywhere from the cupboards in Frank's bathroom, to under his dresser and behind his bed. Boxes in his closets with what looked like family pictures were thrown in the heat of Gerard's rampage. He was desperately trying to find the only thing he needed.

During this period, he ended up hitting a lamp off and onto the floor with a smash, as well as throwing books Frank had in a small shelf and knocking other things along the way out of their places. This didn't go unnoticed downstairs, the smashing mixed with screaming and crying lead the maids to rush towards Frank's office, no one cared if they were interrupting something important, the screaming mess if a boy upstairs was much more serious.

Frank bounded up from his office, making his way down the hall, the noises from his bedroom became much louder. He rushed up the steps, practically running to his room in a frenzy. He wasn't sure if Gerard was being attacked or if something else had happened, but regardless he needed it to come to an end and quick.

Reaching the door, Frank jumbled the doornob but found it wouldn't budge. Gerard had locked the door. From the other side he heard loud sobs and things being thrown, but it only came from Gerard. After failed attempts at opening the door the usual way, Frank took a few steps back, before kicking the door in with a force even he didn't know he had.

Upon opening it, he saw the room was a mess, in the eye of the hurricane was his beautiful boy. His cheeks red and his eyes puffy, looking more terrified than angry. Frank wasn't sure why all of this took place, obviously he was about to find out. He stepped into the room and Gerard stepped back, hitting against the wall with a thud. Frank closed the door and decided to ignore the anger building up in himself, and try to calm the boy.

"Gerard?" He asked softly, walking up closer

"Stop walking closer!" Gerard screamed, picking up a picture frame of Frank and his grandparents and throwing it at the approaching man

"Gerard, we don't throw things. Look at this mess you've made darling. What's wrong?" Frank cooed, inching his way closer

"There's people watching me, they're gonna kill me!" He spat, more tears left his eyes, washing away the beautiful hazel Frank adored so much

"Nobody's watching you, it's just you and me," Frank said, finally reaching about a foot away, "Come here, Gerard."

But he wouldn't budge, he stayed put while flat against the wall. He was terrified that if Frank got him, it would end up the same way it did when he was with Bert. A broken nose and a plethora of bruises to show for it. Frank could see the fear in Gerard's eyes, but moved quickly, pinning the boy to the wall gently.

"Let me go!" Gerard screeched, beginning to wiggle and push Frank away, but the crimelord was much stronger

"It's okay Gee, I've got you, I won't hurt you," Frank soothed

Eventually, Gerard's tired state took over making him easier for Frank to handle, pulling the boy closer to him and both of them brought to the floor, Gerard's sobs still prominent as he now curled in Frank's loving arms.

"It's okay, daddy's got you," Frank spoke, kissing Gerard's head and rocking him

"D-Daddy, I need cocaine," Gerard sputtered

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Franks brain. It all made a lot more sense. Gerard was facing withdrawal and it was causing him to lash out. He soothed the boy more, stroking his short raven haired like he had done earlier that day, rocking him still as he kept his lips against Gerard's forehead.

"I'll get you some, just this once. But after that, you'll have to promise me you'll see someone about this. Bert got you hooked on something horrible darling, something you should have never touched," Frank sighed, earning a nod from Gerard.

Frank called in one of the maids, getting her to retrieve some of the cocaine he had hidden in his office. When she arrived back, Frank set up a line for Gerard and a line for himself. He watched as Gerard greedily took the substance up his nostril, falling back and looking as if he just had the best orgasm of his life. After Frank took his own line, he sat next to Gerard, kissing at his neck softly.

"Bert ruined you," Frank stated

Gerard looked over at the man next to him, rubbing under one of his eyes before taking Frank's hand in his

"Then you can be the one to restore me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I didn't know what I wanted to do for this chapter, the one before this was the last one I wrote in advance so now all of these are being written right now. Plus it's been really hot here and I'm really prone to heat stroke so it's been hard to do anything but try to stay cold. Thanks for waiting!


	12. Bye Bye, Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything takes a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is a bit short but I just finished writing these exams so my inspiration is a bit shot. But this is probably the most important chapter in the whole book, so enjoy :)

Frank had been working all day, he had meetings in the morning and had to spend the rest of his day going through documents and such in order to figure out the safest way to go about what they were planning. Three men were set to bring copious amounts of cocaine into Canada. The boarder from America to Canada is harsh, it's extremely difficult to get through even if you're just visiting, meaning they would have to sneak over the boarder and do it extremely cautiously.

This stressed Frank to no end, there was no way this was going to work. The boarder was lined with all kinds of guards because of things like this, so Frank had to find a way around. Maybe he could send each man with a child or two? They wouldn't sespect a family visiting on vacation would be hiding cocaine. Then again, Frank wasn't sure that was a position he wanted to put children in.

He couldn't help but worry. On top of all this, Bert was getting more and more antsy. Two more reports of him terrorizing the public had come to air, which made Frank ponder even more. What was Bert after? Whatever it was, he was just glad that it didn't involve him or Gerard at all. He wasn't sure if Bert was aware that Gerard was with Frank now or not, but regardless, Frank couldn't care. Gerard was his now, not Bert's.

Frank was busy writing out a check, when a light knock on the door made him look up. It was late, almost twelve in the morning, he had put Gerard to bed at ten thirty and was sure the boy was fast asleep. No one else should've been up. Frank got up from behind his desk, grasping the doorknob and opening it, seeing a sleepy looking Gerard with a teddy bear in hand and one of Franks shirts with knee highs.

"What are you doing up, baby?" He asked, stroking Gerard's cheek

"I had a nightmare," he pouted

"About what?" Frank questioned softly

"Dragons and other scary things," Gerard muttered sadly

Frank frowned, looking at his beautiful sleepy boy who was obviously a bit too spooked by the nightmare, but he second Frank went to open his mouth, he felt a pinch, and a stinging pain in his neck, bringing his hand up to feel a needle stuck in it. Before he was able to react, he fell to the floor, a groggy state that practically had paralyzed him instantly. Seconds later he heard Gerard screaming, then his mouth being covered so the piercing cries were muffled.

Frank couldn't move, he could only watch Gerard kicking and screaming, the teddy bear he loved so much dropping to the ground with a gently thud. Frank was far from confused struggling on the grown like a fish out of water, only seconds ago he was standing in front of his beloved little boy, now he's on the ground, drugged and helpless. How could he let this happen? How could someone slip by him and do something that should've been so obvious to Frank? As of right now, there was nothing he could do but lay in his dead like state, thinking hopeless thoughts to himself.

All these public outbursts from Bert were simple distractions, there to make them think Bert was going crazy and that there was no chance he would have the stability to try his aid at getting Gerard back. It was all a hoax, and now Frank knew exactly who had Gerard. Frank wanted nothing more than to hope the drug they paralyzed him with was enough to kill him, but he knew they wouldn't do that. They wanted to see Frank suffer, killing him off would be too easy and definitely not as fun. The sick sadistic bastard that was Bert McCracken had no sympathy or love, all he had was a selfish, greedy need for sex and watching pain fill up in the eyes of those vulnerable under his touch. 

But what if it wasn't Bert? There were multiple people that would love to take any chance possible to ruin Franks well being. This would put a gigantic rip straight through Franks heart, him being vulnerable meant everyone else fighting for his power. There was no way Frank would let that happen. No one was going to break Frank Iero, no one ever will. 

When morning hit and the drug had worn off, Frank had regained his strength and tore through the house, grabbing those he needed. Meanwhile, he called Ray, explaining the situation and starting to create some sort of plan. Ray, as well as his men, were far from allies to Bert, any chance to kill him they would take, this just gave them a valid excuse. Frank had confidence the boy would be back soon, in his arms and safe from everything. He just had to be careful. But he had to rid his options first. 

Everything was going to be okay. It had to be.

  
❦

 

Gerard woke up to a cold feeling engulfing his body, shivers instantly overrunning his whole form. He was dressed in what he had last been in, but was confused as to where he was. He wanted to assume it was just another nightmare, but he knew it wasn't, being in bed with Frank was always warm and gentle even in a nightmare. Right now everything around him was rough and frozen. The hard floor he was laying on was pure concrete, he must have been the only heat source around. The poor boy was petrified, it took all his strength to open his eyes.

Upon looking around, the room was dark, it was possible to see the outline of some things, but there wasn't enough light for him to feel confident enough to get up and move. He wanted Frank, he needed Frank. Only he could get him out of here, wherever here was.

"Frank!" He yelled, looking around

Nothing

"Frank, please!" He yelled again

Still nothing.

Gerards eyes grew teary, as a lump in his throat started to form. He was cold, he felt sick, he was hungry and irritated, there was nothing positive about this situation. How could there be? He wasn't sure if he was home or somewhere else. He didn't even know if he was alive. He clung onto Franks shirt, taking in the familiar smell and sniffling softly, wiping his tears on the shirt and cuddling into it. 

He heard nothing for was seemed like hours, that was until faint footsteps made his ears peark, as they got louder his curiousity grew larger, maybe it was Frankie? He watched hopefully at what looked like a door from the dark, squinting as it opened and light poured in.

"I missed you, baby."

"F-Frank?"

"Frank isn't here sweet pea, he gave you all up to me, isn't that nice of him?" The man said

"No, he wouldn't, Frankie wouldn't do that."

Gerards memory of the kidnapping was completely washed, the chloroform used to knock him out had been able to make everything before then hazy and blurry. It hurt too much for him to think about how he got here, so he just didn't.

"How sure are you?"

"Very!" Gerard insisted

With that, a light turned on, hurting Gerard's sensitive eyes. He rubbed them softly, before looking up and spotting none other, than Bert.

"No! Go away!" Gerard said, scattering backwards

"Shh baby, daddy's here," he cooed

"You're not my daddy, you're an evil piece of shit, you're rotten and you deserve to be in jail with all the other people who physically abuse their partners for pathetic purposes, you're horrible!" Gerard yelled

"Geebear, you don't wanna get daddy mad, do you?" Bert spoke

"I don't care, you're trash Bert, I'm never gonna fall for your stupid tricks ever again," Gerard spat

With that, a swift slap across the face knocked the wind out of the boy, followed by a few more, making his cheeks get hot, leaving a red outline of Bert's hand.

"Listen here you little brat, you're good for nothing but taking cock, I don't know if you've forgotten everything I've done for you, but you were a drug addict prostitute when I found you, living on the streets and suckin' dick for cocaine, I fixed you up and had you living like a fucking king," Bert spat

"Then you became my fucking pimp, you kept prostituting me so you could support both of our addictions, if you didn't get involved in the high crime business you'd still be whoring me out, you did nothing but give me a place to stay," Gerard growled, in which Bert grabbed the boy by the neck, pushing him against the wall

"Watch what you say you little bitch, cause I'm your fuckin daddy now and you can kiss that fucker Iero goodbye," Bert spat before throwing Gerard hard onto the ground

With a hard kick to Gerard's stomach, Bert stormed off through the door, leaving the boy in the dark again. He curled up into a ball, sobbing softly and gently crying out Franks name. There was no way he was going to survive this without Frank. Gerard was going to die here.

He was going to fucking die. 


	13. Permanent Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank starts planning a search and Gerard is in for an unexpected ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might need a trigger warning, it's nothing too intense, just a little graphic. :) 
> 
> I don't know if I like how this turned out or not, but it's the right direction. 
> 
> Also Gerard's part takes place a couple days after Franks.

Frank hadn't slept for what seemed like days. In reality, it was only about twenty-four hours, but there was no possible way he could sleep knowing Gerard was out there somewhere, probably terrified straight and loosing his mind. He knew Gerard could be strong when be needed to be, he was able to ball up the nerve to leave Bert and walk all the way to Rays in order to find Frank, but something like this might be more difficult as time progressed.

But Frank wouldn't let it go on for too long. On arriving at Bert's home, his men discovered that it was pretty torn up, things were thrown and smashed, the couches and chairs had slashes, bullet holes in the wall and the classic picture of franks face on the dart board with darts stuck in it. Bert had really begun to slip away from sanity, Frank had essentially taken everything from Bert.

People had started refusing to do business and keep their investments with Bert, he was losing money quickly. Some of his men had left, others had just stayed away from Bert. People prefered Frank, leaving Bert a drunken mess with nothing left, he was back to the way he had been when he first found Gerard. Completely stuck on square one.

This obviously caused Bert to lash out, he made a plan and it followed through because he was sick and twisted. Frank was still kicking himself for letting Bert be so much as sneaky around him. It was oblivious to Frank how Bert and his men got anywhere near his home, but Frank assumed one of his workers had become a traitor. That was a whole other investigation in itself that Frank had to sort out. 

Gerards whereabouts were still unknown, there was nothing solid enough to definitively give them a good idea. But Bert was going to play mind games, though Frank was insistent on not letting him get into his head. He was going to get Gerard back, he needed too.

Frank somewhat understood Bert however. Losing Gerard felt as if someone had ripped Franks heart out and beat it relentlessly. He didn't think Bert ever did care about Gerard, not enough to go to these extremes, but the feeling was now mutual. Gerard was like some kind of human need between the two men apparently, like water and food, Gerard fit right there on both men's lists. Something so special came from this boy, making him undeniably necessary for both of them to survive. Both lost their sanity without him.

Frank couldn't go to the police, that would be like turning himself in. All of this had to be done through his men and those who chose to work with them. He had thought about possibly hiring a privet detective, but he wasn't sure if he could trust any outsiders to do a job like this. He decided that would be the lane he took if all else failed.

Plans and ideas were coming from everywhere, meetings had been held but nothing good enough came up. All Frank knew was that he was trying his best to keep himself on his feet. There was no way he would let anyone destroy him before he got to Gerard.

Frank was going to get Gerard back, without a doubt.

❦

Gerard hadn't left the room. He wasn't sure what time it was, let alone what day. The room was always dark unless the door was opened, that happened rarely. There were no windows, it always smelt like dew and rust, the only thing that kept him from vomiting due to the disgusting smell was the fading scent of Franks shirt, probably also the lack of both food and liquid he received. In fact, the only thing that kept him from loosing his mind was the thought of Frank coming to find him, shooting a bullet straight through Bert's brains, and living with Gerard happily ever after.

But that was a fantasy. 

He had been fed on occasion, nothing more then a piece of bread, possibly cheese and crackers, along with a glass of water every other day, and took it down without question. Bert was trying to make the boy weaker more than he already was, but he needed to make sure that Gerard wouldn't have even the strength to think about a way out.

Bert hadn't tried anything yet however, which Gerard questioned to himself. Why hasn't Bert come in and hit him? Or done anything along the lines of the punishments he used to receive. He only got fed, with an occasional pat on the head. But Bert didn't talk to him, the last conversation they had was the one from when Gerard first got to wherever this place was.

As of right now, Gerard sat in the middle of the barren room, the cold concrete floor had become familiar, almost comforting. Gerard was doing everything to make sure he kept himself in some kind of sane mindset, so taking what he could find and trying to make them remind him of safe and pleasant things in some way had him feeling much more calm.

As of late, he thought he was forgetting Franks face. It scared him to think of the idea that Berts face was taking place of Franks. It wouldn't be out of the question to believe Bert was somehow brainwashing Gerard without coming near him, all these aggravating thoughts pierced through the boys mind, swarming like a colony of bees and stinging him without mercy. 

In the short time, Gerard's views had changed rapidly. He started praying, though before he had never been that religious, Frank had told him it was a load of bullshit, but Gerard still believed in God somewhat and Frank always called Gerard an angel, so some kind of interest must have still been there for Frank. As of late, Gerard was starting to believe God couldn't hear him or his prayers. 

The blinding light that came on occasion bled through the door, Bert's sillhoute sharply outlined. Gerard had a feeling Bert wasn't the only one in the house, or whatever this was, he often heard muffed conversations and different voices, but only Bert would come to see him, he probably didn't trust anyone else with Gerard.

The door shut behind Bert and Gerard watched as he walked closer, placing a plate and a glass of water down. Gerard looked up at him, his hazel eyes had lost all glimmer and shine, they were nothing but dull and boring, far from the beaming sensation that they once had been. He could feel his stomach grow flatter, Gerard wasn't overweight before, slightly chubby around his thighs and torso, but it had now all been starting to slowly wither away, he became much skinnier over the past few days.

"I've been neglecting you, sweetie," Bert said, crouching down as Gerard took a large gulp from the water

Bert's clammy hand came down and stroked Gerard cheek, making the boy move uncomfortably, rubbing his cheek after Bert's hand had left.

"But don't worry, I have so much in store for you, all the fun things we're going to be doing my darling, and even Frankie will be able to see," his smile was wide, showing teeth that looked as if he brushed them with tobacco and soda.

Gerard whimpered softly, hearing Bert whistle and seeing the door open again blinding his vision for a few seconds. Before he could react, he was being pulled up onto his feet and pushed over to a corner of the room, the sound of something wheeling behind him as he weakly struggled against the grips on his arms.

He was thrown onto a bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely, looking around at all the bright lights now shining on him, not being able to fight back as his clothes were stripped and he was strapped to the bed, he assumed it was leather bindings, going across his chest, hips and knees, Gerard was stuck in deep.

"Action," he heard Bert say, before hearing the tiny beep of a camera turn on

"Hello Frankie," he smiled at the camera, walking back towards Gerard whose face had lit up at the mention of Franks name 

"I think I have something of yours here with me," he kept his smile, reaching over and running his hand up Gerard's shivering body, a look of pure terror on the boys face

"He's been so good for me, but that hasn't earned him much, so I thought I'd do something to mark _my_ territory, because unless I stand corrected, he was mine to begin with until your greedy hands decided you wanted to take what wasn't yours, Frankie, hasn't anyone taught you manners? _Stay away from things that aren't yours_."

Gerard watched silently, wanting so badly to yell out to Frank, but the restrains keeping his breath short and his mouth was still too dry, regardless of the water he had drank before. Gerards eyes closed, resting his head back and trying to relax, thinking of someplace he'd rather be, before he heard... buzzing?

His eyes shot open, feeling a needle pierce the skin of his thigh, letting out a choked scream as he looked down. One of the men that had held him down was now tattooing something into his thigh, he hadn't realized Bert had said something about it to the camera while he was trying to relax, now Gerard was hyperventilating, a full on panic attack had overtaken his body.

His breathing was fast, but restricted by the restraints, his head was pounding and he was crying loudly, tears flooded his now red cheeks as he yelled in pain. Gerard thrashed his head, pleading mindlessly for them to stop, before everything faded away into pure blackness.

And Gerard was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to write cause I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go but I figured it out, I hope you enjoyed


	14. Valuable Visitors and Unwanted Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets a guest and Gerard visits a horrible and unwanted part of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Sexual assaults is implied but nothing is described in too much detail. 
> 
> Also really sorry, this chapter is short as all hell but i had to rewrite it a couple times because I didn't like it. Idk if I really like this one but, regardless I hope you enjoy.

Frank had watched the video sent from an anonymous source countless times, trying to make sense of the situation. He tried picking up clues and seeing if anything looked familiar. What he didn't do was focus on Gerard, he muted the video so he wouldn't have to hear the blood curdling screams coming from his beautiful baby.

At least now he knew for sure it was Bert behind all this, without a second thought Frank was sure, if — no when, _when_  he got Gerard back, he would take pride in watching Bert suffer, he would cause him so much more pain than he was giving to Gerard and Frank alike. He would kill him slowly, making the process as painful as possible. There was no way in hell Frank was going to just give up after he had Gerard back. Bert and his men wouldn't live to see old age.

They had tried to trace the source of the video, each time doing so they became unsuccessful. It would either crash before it was done or just all together become inconclusive. Bert had someone with an excessive knowledge of hacking, because he obviously wasn't smart enough to do it himself. This caused an overdramatic frenzy in the mind of Frank, making him more anxious then he was willing to admit. If Bert had access to someone who could be so skillful, Frank could only imagine who else was a part of this delusional team.

The purest soul on earth was being tainted once again at the grimy hands of a past captivator, there's no way Frank would allow Bert the title of lover. What Bert thought love was couldn't be farther from the truth, this off centred idea that he toiled with in his head he had implanted into Gerard. When Frank had saved the boy from that prison brainwashed to look paradise, Gerard was beginning to come around. Now Frank feared the boy would once again fall weak in the knees for such a vile human. Not even. Bert was a monster.

He paced the bedroom floor, hearing the familiar creek of the boards. He couldn't quite focus in on this thoughts, as they all bounced around to different places making Frank a bit restless. He couldn't remember a time where he was so rattled, shaken like a tiny boat in a hurricane. Sighing to himself, he knew he would have to some how find a way to strengthen his mind before Bert sent any more shots at him. He knew what game they were all playing, to Bert's dismay, Frank was much better.

"Boss?" He heard, after a knock on the door came gently

"Come in," Frank spoke

One of Frank's workers by the name of Leonardo walked in. He looked no different then usual, but Frank instantly noted there was something off. The vibe was all wrong, there's nothing positive coming from this, it was painfully obvious to Frank.

"Don't sugar coat anything, tell me what's up," Frank ordered, making Leonardo shift his weight

"There's someone here to see you sir, he says it's important, apparently he has some kind of ties to Gerard," Leonardo said, standing up straight

Frank's ears perked up, maybe he was wrong? walking closer to Leonardo and doing up his cuffs, his head tilted to the side as he tried to hide his excitement and fear at the same time. Whoever this was, they were either going to be bad news, or lead him to Gerard. He was hoping it was the second one.

"And who would that be?" Frank asked, seeing Leonardo think back for a second

"He said his name was Mikey."

❦

Gerard hadn't bothered to move in a couple days. He wanted to focus on his breathing and the fact that he needed to stay alive. As much as he wanted to flat out give up, he refused. The boy still had hope that he would be in Frank's safe, strong, comfortable grasp soon, making sure Gerard was happy and healthy. He would be with Frank soon, he could feel it.

The food and water supplies that were given to Gerard seemed to have become less and less. Bert hadn't made an attempt to clean the tattoo on Gerard's thigh, so he had to do it himself with the water. It wasn't really the best way to clean it, but it was all he was given. Frank had told him before when Gerard asked about Frank's tattoos that it was important to keep it clean after getting it first done so there was a smaller chance of infection, of course having it scab over and fall off was a possibility, but Gerard didn't want to risk it just in case. Because of this, Gerard only got a sip of the water they gave him, leaving him scarcely dehydrated.

So much so, that he was beginning to hallucinate somewhat. He could have sworn he heard Frank's voice outside the door the night before, and a couple nights ago he thought he felt a hand rubbing his back when really he was all alone. Every time he stood, the room would spin and his head would hurt, so instead he would lay on the floor in a ball. He was weaker and weaker by the day, skinnier than ever before but not sickly looking yet. Though he couldn't tell, he hadn't seen his reflection in so long.

He did however take a glance at what the tattoo was. When the light would shine through from the door, his eyes would dart to his thigh, reading out PROPERTY OF BERT MCCRACKEN. It only made his eyes water, thinking back to how it happened, he had already cried way too much.

He was drawing patterns in the floor, the dark engulfing his now much smaller frame. His eyes immediately shut when the golden light broke through, but then disappeared again. His mind then focused on the footsteps, walking slowly towards him and stopping at his feet. Gerard could already tell it was Bert, the smell and the heavy breathing gave it away.

"Hi princess," he said, before hearing the tiny beep of a camera, as a light flashed over him

"How are you feeling?" He asked, crouching down and placing his hand on Gerard's cheek, if the boy hadn't been so tired he would have smacked it away like a bug

"You and I are gonna have some fun, just like old times, since you've been such a good boy," he cooed, making Gerard open his eyes, met with the sight of Bert palming himself through his dusty jeans

"No..," Gerard refused gently, but felt Bert push him over

"It's just so Frankie see's how much better I can treat you," he spoke, tugging at Gerard's boxers

The boy couldn't protest. The words wouldn't come and the actions were only imaginary. Within seconds Bert was all over Gerard, doing all the things he used to do, exhausting every part of Gerards body even more. It felt like a dream, or a nightmare rather, he would wake up soon, it would all be over, nothing would hurt him again. He just had to take it, let Bert aggressively and unapologetically do unspeakable things that never should happen without consent, if Gerard said no Bert should listen. But he didn't care, Gerard was just another toy, only being used for Bert's own personal gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking back I sort of wished I made up a character instead of using Bert. Idk.


	15. Back In Baby's Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger:  
> Implied suicide and some description of sexual assault.   
> This chapter has some pretty dark thoughts.   
> Stay safe ❤

Frank sat in the chair behind his desk, with Mikey across from him on the other side. After meeting in the livingroom Frank thought it to be appropriate for them to talk in his office, someplace more secretive. He had no idea what Mikey had in mind, but knew it couldn't have been bad, he was kid, no guns were needed surely. 

He noticed the similarities between the two of them instantly, as well as the differences. Mikey was much more calm and collected, very stand offish and to himself, where as Gerard was like that too when they first met but that was because of Bert, after he was out of that situation he was a ball of non-stop sunshine. 

They looked pretty much the same, and it made Frank miss Gerard even more. Mikey was seemingly taller than Gerard. but maybe that was just because he was skinny. Facially they were almost exactly the same, but Mikey's head shape was long, where Gerard's was much more short and rounded. Frank studied these similarities all throughout Mikey's time in front of him, questioning the boy in his head and thinking the best way to go about this. At least by seeing all these things he had no problem believing Mikey was Gerard's brother.

"How much younger are you, Mikey?" Frank asked

"Three years, sir," Mikey answer, shuffling nervously

Frank nodded, showing he understood before rubbing his forehead. He had a lot of questions for Mikey, not really being sure how long this would go or how cooperative Mikey would be, he decided he better get started.

"I remember Gerard mentioning he hadn't been home since he was what? Sixteen?" Frank asked

"I think so, I don't really remember how it went down, he just kinda ran off after he got into a fight with my dad," Mikey shrugged, moving his hair out of his eyes

"How on earth did you know to come here?" Frank pushed on

"Well, Gerard and I kept in contact a little bit, we occasionally sent letters, he sent maybe two to me while he was at this address promising in his last one that he'd write more often and have a new one out to me by last month but it never came I had some weird feeling in my gut, so I followed the address," mikey shrugged, making Frank raise an eyebrow

"Your parents didnt question it?" Frank asked 

"Nope. I told them I was going on a road trip to check out colleges around Jersey for the weekend, as long as I called them every night and was back Monday," he said 

"You're a smart kid, Mikey," Frank said 

"Thanks but, I'd kinda like to know where he is," Mikey said

Frank bit his lip, running a hand through his hair gently before taking a breath. Mikey had probably assumed Frank killed him or something, that he was the reason Gerard wasn't responding. Frank also wondered if Gerard said anything about Frank to Mikey? That could have been dangerous, but it didn't really matter now. Frank would have to talk to Gerard about giving away information. He thought it would probably relieve Mikey more that he wasn't sitting in front of his brothers killer, then again, it probably worried him more that Gerard was still in dander. 

"That's the thing, we aren't one hundred percent where he is," Frank said, sighing softly

"What do you mean?" Mikey spat, looking much more agitated now

"His ex boyfriend has him, we don't know where, all he know is that he's still alive but we're not sure for how much longer," Frank said, trying to hide the pain in his voice

"You're joking, and you're not trying to fucking find him? How could you let him be taken like that? You don't even look like you fucking care, what kind of-"

"Listen kid, I'm just as, if not more angered and stressed than you are, we've been looking since the day he was taken and this manic has some tricks up his sleeve, so don't come to me with this bullshit because you're on thin fucking ice, you don't understand how this business works kid so I suggest you button that mouth of yours before I knock it out of place," Frank retorted, his voice raised but not enough to be considered yelling

Mikey sat back in his seat, obviously terrified at the outburst Frank had just dished out to him. When Frank looked more relaxed, Mikey sat back up again, taking a deep breath.

"Who is his ex again?" Mikey asked

"Bert McCracken," Frank sighed

"I've heard that name before," Mikey said, looking as if he was thinking hard but Frank paid no mind

"He's not at Bert's estate, they're somewhere else," Frank noted

"Gerard's mention Bert taking him places before, hideouts and shit that Bert had, he used to describe them like vividly because he always takes shit in, y'know," Mikey said

"Wait, so you think he could be at one?" He asked

"Well I'm pretty sure there is only one," Mikey said

"Mikey, if you ever want to see your brother again, you need to get that fucking letter."

  
❦

Gerard felt like he was ninety pounds. Eventually he was just getting water from Bert, the food shortages were getting worse and worse. Right now he was laying on the floor in his usual spot, coughing profusely, little splats of blood eventually rising up his throat forcing him to stop coughing. It hurt too much anyways.

He was also pretty sure the tattoo was starting to become infected, despite his attempts at stopping it from doing so. It hurt a lot, and it felt gross to touch. Everything seemed as if there was no way out. Bert's sexual assaults became more and more frequent now that Gerard was getting weaker by the day and failing to fight back. He had been beaten just as much, resulting in a black eyes, a fat lip and bruises on every corner of his body.

Gerard had finally accepted the fact that Frank was never coming. Bert was right, Frank had probably moved on to some other cute boy that was healthy and a lot less fucked up, Frank had forgetten about Gerards existence all together. He was so sure of it. All Gerard had left was Bert, so he might as well get used to it. 

He was trying to sleep, his eyes sore and his head pounding like a drum, his whole body ached and it felt like we was being crushed by a building. He hadn't had a bath in forever, so he felt absolutely rancid and smelt even worse then that. There was no way he would survive another week in this basement or whatever it was. The only other option was to take matters into his own hands and build up the mindset to end what Bert had started.

The torture that had been forcing itself over him had Gerard feeling numb. Physical pain wasn't a problem, mental pain was all that really ripped away at him now, like a crow picking at a decaying body. There was nothing he could do, Bert was going to control Gerard until the day the boy died. To Gerard's dismay, as well as maybe hope, that would be soon.

With that thought, the heavy door opened once again and the same yellowish beam that always came through met his eyes. With the beam disintegrating, heavy steps replaced it and a cold, hard calloused hand stroked his hallowing cheek.

"How my princess, hm?" Bert asked, leaning down and kissing Gerards matted head of hair

The boy simply didn't answer, he didn't have the strength to even look up at Bert let alone have words leave his lips.

"Let's get you on your belly, baby boy," Bert smiled, turning Gerard over onto his stomach as his fingers worked at the waistband of his pants, pulling them down like he had done so many times before

Bert got straight to the point, thrusting into Gerard without a single hesitation, grunting and moaning over the boy. Gerard could only just take it, letting him do as he pleased. There was no way Gerard could take this anymore, he couldn't do it, he was going to end everything after this. All this torture and pain, the suffering he was forced to endure.

Bert's hands slipped onto Gerard's hips, snapping his own against Gerard as he remorselessly forced his way into the boy. There was no happy ending to this story, Gerard would live a life like this, he was a sex slave to a man who should have never been born. It was like Bert crawled up from the depths of hell, the deepest, darkest most unwelcome part of the devil's playground. Bert was unforgiving, unloving and absolutely deranged. There was no reasonings, no pleading or begging. Bert didn't care, he never did and he never will. Bert was deadly. 

And as Bert came close to his climax, with the disgusting feeling washing over Gerard again, suddenly - it stopped.

Bert was thrown back, or at least that's what it felt like. The boy collapsed back onto the floor, breathing heavily and trying to make sense of the room that was spinning, his head pounding even more than before. 

All Gerard heard was skin hitting skin and grunts of pain induced by punches and kicks. With the occasion curse being thrown and yelling making Gerard's headache worse, light suddenly filled the room that Gerard had never actually seen before, it was only ever as dark as all hell, for once he took in what he could, though everything was blurred. 

As Gerard shut his eyes tightly, hearing mumbled orders and voices he was unsure of, he felt pants pulled up and he was rolled over. Gerard's eyes could only be deceiving him. He had hallucinated from the first week he got here, but now we was almost one hundred percent he was going crazy, there was no way, it was impossible. Just second ago Gerard was coming to conclusions — wrong conclusions. 

 

"Oh my beautiful baby boy," Frank said kissing Gerard forcefully in which the boy could barely find the energy to return the favour

"Let's get you home," Frank spoke, picking Gerards up effortlessly and quickly making his way out of that horrible place

For the first time in what felt like years, Gerard smelt fresh air, the cool breeze of a mellow afternoon. He heard the outside world again, birds chirping to their own songs, the wind blowing through trees, the silence that was so much more beautiful than the one he faced in that room. 

He opened his eyes just to witness what was unbelievably true. He was in Frank's arms, the smell of Frank's expensive cologne, his Marlboro Red cigarettes, and his favourite woody whiskey, all wrapped up in him. He went with the motions, allowing Frank's to put him wherever he was planning. He heard a door open and was in swiftly - just as quickly the car took off down the road away from that horrible place. 

"Gee!"

Gerard opened his eyes again after processing the voice, seeing his beaming baby brother sat in the seat to Frank's left. Within seconds Mikey's arms were wrapped around Gerard tightly. Gerard only wished he could hold him back, tell Mikey everything was alright, that he was fine and that Mikey was going to be fine too. But instead he reassured all that with a faint and crooked smile 

"Careful Mikey, he's really fragile right now," Frank said watching Mikey sit back, rubbing Gerard's knee gently.

Frank kissed Gerard's head again and again, holding him as close as possible without hurting him, rocking him slowly and gently, humming ever so softly into his ear. He rubbed Gerard's thighs, cradling him as carefully as he could.

They both failed to process that their first real kiss happened back there. But that was okay. Frank needed to be able to kiss this boy to comfort him, but he knew just being with each other was comfort enough. It pained Frank tremendously to see Gerard in the state he was, but he'd have him fixed soon, all back to health and have him as happy as before. That was Frank's main priority.

Gerard hadn't fully processed what had happened, it all went so quick. There was no sense of direction. No matter who it was Gerard was sure that he would've just stayed limp if anyone had come and swooped him away. Maybe God finally heard him? Or someone was really looking out for him. Whatever it was, Gerard was thankful.

With a gentle kiss on the forehead from the lips he missed so much, Gerard finally began to dose off willingly for the first time in his whole stay with Bert. Surrounded by Frank's strong arms and the blissful feeling that washed over everyone. Frank couldn't wait to get Gerard home, scrub the dirt and disgusting smell of Bert off and get the boy into new clothes. Frank would finally be able to sleep again himself, no more worrying, no more late nights planning or pacing. Gerard was going to be laying next to him, cuddled closely to him.

"Daddy's here sweetheart," he whispered softly, kissing Gerards chapped and pale lips again, "I'll never let you go, I promise baby boy, never."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost completely forgot to update, it had slipped my mind. I got real busy. But this is an exciting chapter, though we are coming to the end!


	16. Bang, bang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter (other than the epilogue)

When Frank finally arrived back home, he told Mikey to go in the guest bedroom and stay there until he was told otherwise. Mikey protested, wanting to see his brother and catch up, but frank insisted that Mikey would be able to do all of that later. Right now, frank had some things he needed to take care of.

Frank dismissed his workers, telling them he'd give a proper thank you after the day was over. Turning to the car behind them, seeing Bert being carried out and shoving him along. Frank had the perfect idea in mind, involving Bert trapped in the metal room Frank had in the basement, treating him exactly how he has treated Gerard, but with a twist.

With the fragile boy passed out in his arms, Frank brought him up to their room swiftly, placing his tiny body on the bed and frowning. Of course, he was over the moon with excitement to see that Gerard wasn't dead, but it pained him more to realize gerard looked as if he was already.

"Baby boy," frank said, nealing by the bed and stroking Gerard's tangled hair

Gerard stirred slightly, looking as if it pained him when he did so. As much as frank wanted to ignore it, the smell coming from gerard was one that had to be taken care of soon. Frank kissed Gerard's head softly after pushing back some of his roughed up hair, making his way to the ensuite and starting a bath, trying to make it as relaxing as possible adding in the vanilla scented bubbles that Gerard loved and the shampoo that smelt like roses.

He walked back in, slipping Gerard's clothes off gently. He jolted slightly in protest, giving Frank an idea of what Bert did to the poor boy. He saw the tattoo on Gerard's thigh, making a lump form in Franks throat just at the sight of how horrible it really looked, he probably should call up the doctor to come see Gerard but the bath was already made up, so he would do it right after.

Along with the tattoo there were countless bruises, some fresh and others old. It didn't look as if any bones were broken, but that was just by scanning over. After Gerard was completely naked, Frank stared at him with sad eyes. Gerard used to have a healthy amount of chub around his stomach and thighs, that was gone all together. Frank could see Gerard's rips starting to show and his hip bones poked out a bit. He would have to start slow, but eventually he would have Gerard eating big meals.

He picked him back up, humming to Gerard gently. He made sure the bath wasn't too hot and placed Gerard in, instantly seeing dirt pool around him from under the bubbles. He would probably have to change the water once or twice.

"Frank?" Gerard asked, barely audible

"Right here angel," Frank said soothingly, sitting on the side of the bath, grabbing a cloth and starting to wash Gerard as gently as he could

"I thought you forgot about me," Gerard said, opening his eyes finally

"No sweetheart, I thought about you every day, we didn't know where you were. If Mikey hadn't come to us, I don't think we would have you right now. It's your brother you need to thank if any," Frank explained

"what did Mikey do?" He asked softly

"Mikey looked through old letters you had sent him, one of the addresses was to that place, Bert's hide out, you were in the basement baby boy, I'm assuming you hadn't ever been allowed down there before so you were confused," he said, running the tap and dumping clean, warm water over Gerard's hair

He nodded knowingly, before looking at Frank and sighing softly. Frank gave him a sympathetic smiled before kissing his cheek.

"We're gonna get you looking good as new, after the bath we'll get you dressed in something warm, then get you something to eat and drink," Frank explain in which Gerard gave him a weak smile

"what about this?" He asked, looking at the tattoo

"We can get it covered or removed honey, I'll have someone come check it out before we decide how to go about it." Frank spoke gently

Once they were finished in the bath, Frank got Gerard dressed and comfortable, before having one of the maids bring up a plate of food for them both.

Frank's had to tell Gerard to slow down more than once, making sure the poor boy didn't choke on his food or have his stomach reject it because it wasn't used to the massive intake, compared to his before scarce food supply

Frank was bliss either way, his beautiful boy was back. It would take a while to get him back on his feet, but it was worth the wait.

❦

About a month later, Gerard had once again become happy and healthy. He was up doing things around the house and living contently next to Frank's side.

As of right now, Gerard sat in the bedroom, pulling on one of Frank's shirts, (that was even too big for Frank), and a pair of white knee highs. He ran a hand through his hair, it had recently be cut a bit shorter, styled much better though.

"Gerard?"

Frank came into the bedroom, sitting on the floor next to the boy and kissing his cheek, making him blush a rosey pink colour on the apples of his cheeks.

"Yes?" He asked looking at Frank

"I want you to come with me darling, I have a surprise for you," he smiled, taking Gerards soft, pale hand and helping him stand up.

The two walked down the steps, hand and hand like they were meant to. Gerard followed mindlessly at Frank's side, trusting him with everything he could give.

However, Frank started leading Gerard towards the basement, a place he was never allowed to go before, seems like everyone's secrets are in the basement.  His grip tightened on Frank's hand as they made their way towards a metal door at the very end of the hallway.

"Where are we? I thought I wasn't allowed here," he said softly, his lip pouting out

"This is the only exception sweet pea," he said softly, kissing Gerard reassuringly before putting in the password on the door and opening it, leading Gerard inside.

There in the middle of the room, on the floor in a mess was a body Gerard couldn't identify, the only light in the room shining on it. The door closed behind them and two men with guns gaurded it, as well as others around the room.

"Daddy-" Gerard panicked

"Shh, I've got you," he said, holding Gerard against him tightly, rubbing his back 

"Who is that?" Gerard asked, looking at Frank with a puzzled face, before Frank could answer, the body sat up

"Hello princess," smiled Bert, in which Gerard started shaking and breathing heavily

"It's okay angel, relax, I've got you he won't hurt you," Frank soothed, kissing the side of Gerard's head and holding him gently

"I want you to help me do something," Frank said, in which Gerard heard a gun being cocked behind him

"W-What?" Gerard asked shakily

"Kill him."

Gerard's eyes widened, and Bert started yelling but sooner than Gerard had noticed, Bert was strapped to a chair and a gun was placed in Frank's hand.

Gerard's protests grew stronger, but Frank assured him it was okay. He told Gerard I'd be had anything to say to Bert, that he would have to say it now. For a moment, Gerard got brave, in which he started spurting out things that had angered him about Bert, how his life was ruined and it was all Bert's fault. But when the gun was placed on his hand, Gerard froze.

"Careful now," Frank said, shaking his arm up to help Gerard with the gun, pointing it between Bert's eyes

"I can't, Frank, I can't kill anyone, I can't do this, please don't make me do this," he begged, but Frank just kissed Gerard's neck gently

"I'll pull the trigger," Frank spoke softly, Gerard had no choice but to agree

"Any last words Bert?" Frank asked, in which Bert's eyes locked with Gerard

"Gerard," he said softly, his eyes never leaving Gerard's, taking one last big breath

"You're the most exotic flower, darling."

_**BANG** _

The blood of Gerard's fatal ex, splattered onto the face and clothes of not only his, but his new found lover.

Just like that, he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue will be up soon.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

With the days that followed feeling tremendously bitter sweet, the couple had hopelessly been strung the wrong way. Gerard's mental state had seemed to deteriorate even more, but he chose not to mention it to Frank, this whole situation was a ginormous mess that Gerard needed to avoid.

But Frank had taken it upon himself to notice the depression that had settled itself over Gerard. This time he was _choosing_ to not eat, he wouldn't go out with Frank, he stayed in the house, almost as if he feared the outside. Nothing sparked his interest, no amount of kisses or cuddles or materialistic items could bring Gerard out of this funk, and it worried Frank.

The strain had become stronger on both, Gerard had watched himself do something that crossed his mind many times, but he never in a million years could imagine himself doing so. Bert's death seemed imaginary, the paranoia that came with it made Gerard believe he was still out there somewhere. The horrid reality still had not set in, and the little yet existing religious beliefs Gerard had were now staring him down and mentally condemning him to hell. Something Frank chose not to believe in, but Gerard couldn't help with assuming it's place.

They were suddenly arguing. It felt like a fight broke out every hour, on the hour, like it was planned, any outsider would assume so. The two of them would dread crossing the others path out of annoyance. There was no happy ending, what Frank had invisioned was suddenly ripped violently from his hands, instead of both men being relieved, they were both distraught.

One day, Gerard had stopped talking all together. No one could get him to speak, not even the slightest sound or emotion. He sat looking out a window, all day, no food, no speaking, no emotion. He only moved when Frank would carry him up to bed, but by early morning Gerard would be up, his eyes fixated on the window as if he was waiting for something, or someone.

Frank was juggling work, Gerard's mental state, and his own all at once. Thankfully Ray had been helping him push everything along as it should, but in the case of Gerard he was no help. There seemed to be no hope for Gerard at all, when Frank started bringing in therapists and doctors and even spiritual healers, Gerard was unwilling to move or speak, there was no way of breaking him. Frank had already broken the boy.

This of course took its toll on Frank's as well, he had cried more in the last few days than he had in his entire life. There was no happiness in the household. Frank could never forgive himself for what he had made Gerard do, he should have just done it himself, but he imagined it would satisfy Gerard to destroy the man who had made Gerard's life a living hell for so long. He was wrong.

This continued for three more months, before Frank had finally broke. Gerard was mute, he looked pale and tired, half dead in a way. Frank couldn't take the guilt, he couldn't care seeing what he had done to the boy he had promised to love and protect. There was no happy ending for them, Frank had ruined it, he ruined Gerard, he ruined himself, he ruined it all. There was no way to go on living now.

The big bad wolf of the drug trade, the notorious leader of America's biggest narcotics ring, the main no one could break had met his match with his mind. He had figured it out, the only person able to break him, was staring back at him in the mirror as he watched, going over each of his features, scanning down his body and taking it in for the last time, his eyes landing finally on the gun on his right hand.

With closed eyes he took the deepest breath his could, letting it out slowly and carefully, doing his a couple times before the gun was lifted to the bosses temple, pushing it closer as his body shook, his hands feeling clammy and stiff, while his mind raced almost violently. His finger clicked the trigger, and by the release of his finger the bullet flew.

 

....

 

 

Into the wall.

  
Noticing he was still breathing, Frank was at first upset, but secretly relieved. Vigorously he was spun to face to man he had thought was broken, the look of pure horror and saddness on the face of his lover. The two stood in silence, Frank dropped the gun, Gerard watched it.

The silence was interrupted by Gerard pulling Frank into a bone crushing hug, both of them sobbing into the others arms, tears both made from happiness and dismay. They had both finally realized the petty ignorance they were plagued with and without doubt the two had found themselves once again after a long healing process.

Talking helped, but when Gerard started excepting therapy is when things turned up. The two of the had hit rock bottom, but somehow started floating back up to the surface. Frank could now continue business knowing Gerard was in his right mind again, knowing that he himself was in his own right mind.

The love between them blossomed. Step by step the two became more intimate, from make out sessions with hands in places they hadn't thought they would ever be, to Gerard finally comfortable enough for the two of them to try the challenge of making love. Of course Frank had to make sure he showed Gerard how it was really supposed to feel, he knew the only experience Gerard had really faced was with Bert and his disgusting way around sex.

Everything had started to ease, the two had finally come together once again in a feeling of absolute contentment. There was love, there was happiness, there was finally hope.

There was no way they could ever let the other go, after what had happened, nothing more could convince them to stay at each other's side.

The Raven haired boy and the notorious crime Lord had fixed all their ripped seems.

And they finally prevailed.

  
_**THE END** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, so sorry this took forever. I had one written that was really good and then I lost it, after I lost it I went to like a 5 day long camp and nothing got done so I had to rewrite everything. BUT I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you all so much for reading and leaving nice comments and being supportive. A new book may come soon, I'm not sure I still need to think of ideas (if you have suggestions please comment), right now I'm looking to give my other story (kiss the ring) more attention, feel free to take a look at that. Either way, thank you so much, you've all been so lovely, until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while, I thought it would be interesting to bring to light. And yes Gerard is younger than Frank in this, plus it's a mixture of a bunch of differeny eras. Also most of the chapters switch between Frank and Gerard's POV, but not all of them will. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
